Apenas páginas de uma diário trouxa
by Allanis Ryan
Summary: Uma garota trouxa. SOnhar nunca é demais!, lhe disseram. Bem, talvez dessa vez seja.
1. Chapter 1

**Querido Diário (bah isso soa clichê, mas o que eu posso fazer?)**

Por que eu? Afinal... poderia ter acontecido com qualquer garota. Todo mundo já se apaixonou uma vez. Pense nisso... poderia ter sido a sua melhor amiga, a sua prima, ou até mesmo você! Mas não... tinha que ser COMIGO! Justo eu que já tinha uma vida cheia de meus problemas, por que mais esse? É... mas não tem como escapar... eu tenho que assumir... estou gostando de alguém.

Não... não estou SÓ gostando... estou perdidamente , completamente, perigosamente apaixonada por alguém. Mas eu nunca vi uma pessoa mais complicada e improvável de se gostar. Por que tinha ser justo pelo garoto da Privet Drive, nº 4? Por que tinha que ser justo pelo Harry Potter?

Eu sei que você me acha uma idiota. Eu também penso isso... Afinal eu, uma garota comum, apenas outra garota da vizinhança, não teria muitas chances. Não sei como explicar, mas eu sei que ele é diferente, diferente de todos os outros garotos que eu já conheci. 

Também não sei ao certo quando comecei a olha-lo com outros olhos, e ignorar todos os comentários dos meus pais e dos outros vizinhos dizendo que ele é louco, demente e que passa o ano inteiro num internado. Não, não... digam o que quiserem do Harry, não me importa mais, não faz diferença. Acho que o que mais me chamou atenção nele foi o fato de sermos tratados do mesmo modo, ambos somos rejeitados pela vizinhança e pelas nossas próprias famílias. Eu, por sempre ser a garota estranha, anti-social, que usa preto e não tem esse fanatismo todo por manter sempre a boa aparência . Ele, nunca entendi direito, parece que não é bem vindo na casa dos tios e porque todos acreditam que tem problemas mentais, bah para mim é besteira.

A primeira vez que vi ele? Bem foi à uns 6 anos atrás... nós estudávamos na mesma escola e tínhamos um inimigo em comum: o primo dele, Dudley. Bem aí você pode imaginar não é? Foi questão de tempo até eu descobrir que ele morava na mesma vizinhança que eu, e mais dois toques para eu me apaixonar. Eu sempre o olhava, escondia atrás de algum muro ou por entre os arbustos. Ele nunca fez o gênero, garoto popular e fortão. Não, não o Harry... ele é bem simples, assim com eu, magro e um pouco mais alto que eu, mas o que mais me chamou atenção nele, foram seus incríveis olhos verdes e seus cabelos negros sempre displicentemente despenteados. É tão... perfeito! Não tem como explicar...

Mas logo no ano seguinte e desde então... Ele nunca mais estudou na nossa escola, mudou-se. Dizem que foi para o St. Brutus ou coisa assim. Não da pra acreditar, ele sempre me pareceu tão normal... Então todos os anos é a mesma coisa... quando chega finalzinho de Agosto ou às vezes antes, ele some, e só volta mesmo no final do ano letivo, lá por julho do ano seguinte. Sempre a mesma coisa. Mas mesmo com esses sumiços tão prolongados, eu continuo alimentando esperanças de um dia tomar coragem e ir falar com ele, me declarar sabe? Ele mudou muito desde então, está bem mais encorpado, acho que é questão de tempo até arranjar uma namorada ... aiaiai... estou perdendo tempo...

Outro ano começou e ele não está mais pela vizinhança, mas não pude deixar de notar que coisas estranhas tem acontecido faz alguns anos. Barulhos misteriosos, gritos tarde da noite ("Corujas!")... O ano passado ouve um súbito apagão, ali na Alameda das Glicínias. Eu estava passando perto, tinha saído pois brigara outra vez com a minha mãe, e não sei como explicar.. mas de repente senti um frio por dentro... e senti... como se nunca mais fosse me sentir feliz... E o que acontece quando resolvo olhar pela rua escura? Eu vejo ele! Lá parado no meio da rua, segurando uma coisa que não consigo ver, e com Dudley caído a uns dez passos mais a frente, acho que estava desmaiado. Bem qualquer garota um pouco mais curiosa teria se escondido para saber mais, mas não eu... a única coisa que pensei foi "Meu Deus, ele não pode me ver, preciso sair daqui". Só tornei a pensar no assunto depois de 10 min quando já estava em casa, no meu quarto. Foi uma cena estranha , é verdade e por mais que eu tente não consigo imaginar o que ele estava fazendo lá. Lembro-me de no caminho para a minha casa ter cruzado a Sr. Figg (outra vizinha nossa), ela não deve ter me notado do outro lado da rua, pois quando passou estava resmungando baixo para si mesma, parecia dizer que ia matar alguém. E se querem a minha opinião sincera, acho que ela é mais louca do que o Harry, mas o que importa? Ninguém me ouve mesmo... Bem, naquela mesma semana eu não tornei a ver o Harry novamente, parece que ele tinha abandonado a casa novamente e não voltou até julho passado.

Mas é isso... outro verão se passou e mais uma vez eu perdi a chance de dizer para ele, de desabafar tudo o que ando sentindo fazem quase 7 anos, de dizer que mesmo nunca tenhamos nos falado, eu amo ele (será que a palavra "amar" também não ficou clichê?). Bem... mais um ano que eu vou ter que conviver com a incerteza, com a dúvida e com a angústia. E hoje me pego novamente contando os dias para Julho, será que nesse verão eu terei coragem suficiente? Será que não será tarde de mais? Não sei dizer... a atmosfera está diferente... os tempos estão mudando... eu sinto isso... será que é tarde de mais?

Allanis Ryan

**continua...**

N/A: Nada de perda de tempo. Primeiro capítulo de uma lonnnggaaaaa série XD. Poderia fazer uma descrição da All, mas prefiro que vocês tirem suas próprias conclusões.


	2. Chapter 2

**Querido diário, (putz eu tenho que realmente achar outro jeito de te chamar...)**

Bem aqui estou novamente, e você não acredita, ele voltou! Sim, depois de um ano longe, ele finalmente está de volta. Esse ano foi mais difícil de suportar e pela primeira vez eu me sinto feliz, me sinto viva. Durante todo esse tempo eu cheguei a uma conclusão, já perdi tempo demais... vou me declarar. É claro, que eu estou insegura, eu não imagino a reação dele, provavelmente vai me odiar. Mas sei que isso é o mais certo que eu posso fazer agora. Cansei de esperar.

Tudo bem, eu pareço decidida agora, mas é só fachada, eu não sei.. .Acho que não vou conseguir falar, vai me faltar a voz, provavelmente eu me embole toda... Ai Cristo porque que tem que ser tão difícil? Por que eu não consigo simplesmente ir lá na frente dele e dizer tudo? Ai, ainda tem esse detalhe, eu vou ter que ir atrás dele. Não sei, acho que não vai dar... Bah mas o que você está falando Allanis! Você é um Ryan portanto se comporte como tal, não você não vai desistir. Está certo... de amanha não passa!

Não tem nem como explicar e nem como resumir a minha vida nesses últimos tempos, completamente, inteiramente, vazia, e sem graça. Sério mesmo, o colégio perdeu a graça, não quero mais sair. Nem tirar com o gordo, bolo-fofo do Dudley me anima mais... Ahhhhh acho que vou explodir, se o Harry não voltasse logo ia ter um troço. Cheguei a uma incrível conclusão, não há vida sem ele, na verdade só há meses e mais meses apenas existindo, contando os segundos para ao dia em que viria novamente os olhos maravilhosamente verdes dele.

Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, eu não era assim, eu era sempre... eu! Nada de garotos na vida da Allanis, não... não na minha vida... tudo bem... houveram alguns, mas ninguém que mereça ser lembrado, eles eram apenas dores de cabeças realmente persistentes. Poutz, essa insegurança me mata, por que ela tem que vir justo agora? Justo no momento que eu precisava reunir todas as minhas forças. Deus... como o mundo é injusto.

Juro, acho que já me peguei umas 10 vezes falando sozinha com o espelho, encenando nosso encontro, tentando atrasa-lo de alguma maneira, tentando me convencer de tudo é possível de acontecer. OK, nem tudo é possível, eu sou uma pessoa extremamente pessimista e você sabe disso, realmente não acho que a gente vá sair juntos dessa história, decididamente, sem chances... Ai, será que ele já tem namorada? Não... não... melhor não pensar sobre isso agora, só vai me tirar outra noite de sono, mais uma para minha lista das milhões de noites de sono que eu perdi por causa daquele Potter. Se quer saber... melhor esquecer, amanhã , junto o que me sobrou de coragem, e vou procurar ele... É... é exatamente isso que vou fazer... e dane-se a minha insegurança! De qualquer forma... Boa noite... 

Allanis Ryan

**continua... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Querido Diário, (Não vou me dar ao trabalho de pensar num nome para você)**

Ai... eu... ai.. eu... Poutz! Sem palavras Eu sou muito idiota! Não concorde comigo, eu sei que sou! Já tenho a minha consciência que não para de ficar repetindo isso para mim, e você concordando não vai ajudar... Aonde... me diz AONDE eu estava com a cabeça quando tive a "brilhante" idéia de ir falar com ele? Não... eu devia estar surtando ou algo assim. Deve ter sido culpa da cafeína... é sempre culpa da cafeína! AHHHHH! Tudo bem.. você não está entendendo nada, e de quebra ainda acha que eu sou louca, não é? Pois bem, eu vou tentar te explicar a situação exatamente como aconteceu...

Eu estava andando calmamente pela Privet Drive, convenientemente na verdade, afinal... eu tinha juntado o que me restou de coragem, vontade e determinação, arrumado meu cabelo do mesmo jeito de sempre e tomado uma super caneca de café antes de sair de casa, eu sempre gostei de café, sempre achei que me deixava mais solta, bem enfim voltando a história... Estava andando meio desesperada, sabe como é a sensação? Quando se quer e não quer chegar a um lugar ao mesmo tempo? Nossa, perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu parei, olhei o caminho que já tinha percorrido e pensei seriamente em voltar, mas como eu não desisto fácil afastei essas idéias da minha cabeça e simplesmente continuei a caminhar. Tudo bem, a essa altura, qualquer garota que já tenha passado por uma situação parecida sabe do que eu estou falando. A gente sente um turbilhão de coisas ao mesmo tempo. É algo como... se sentir quente e congelada ao mesmo tempo, se sentir feliz e triste, e como... ai... não tem como explicar... passe por uma situação parecida e você vai saber como é. (Mew... eu preciso achar amigos urgentemente... estou falando com um diário) 

Enquanto essa verdadeira Batalha acontecia dentro de mim, eu caminhava sem dar muita atenção às casas que passavam por mim, acho que só me toquei mesmo de onde estava, quando estava à umas duas casas do nº 4. Então eu o vi, estava sentando displicentemente (acho que na verdade a palavra seria "largado") na grama na frente da casa dos Durleys. "Ok Allanis, não entre em pânico, ele é só um garoto" falei para mim mesma, tarde mais. Era adrenalina de mais, eu não iria conseguir obrigar os meus pés a me levarem até ele, e como eles estavam confortavelmente me levando através da rua, não me dei ao trabalho de tentar persuadi-los a mudar de ação. Resumindo, passei reto. É eu sei... idiota demais... EU SEI! Mas não deu! E ele nem se deu ao trabalho de levantar a cabeça para ver quem estava passando, então, não me culpe por completo. O fato é que foi assim, o mais perto que eu tinha conseguido chegar dele até então... Deus... como alguém pode ser tão lindo?

Ahá! Mas se você acha que o meu dia ia terminar assim? Ledo engano. Não, alguém lá em cima decididamente não gosta de mim, e estava torcendo para eu ter um ataque cardíaco, porque mais tarde naquela manhã enquanto eu amaldiçoava a mim mesma, passeando pelo Largo das Magnólias, totalmente distraída com os meus pensamento, adivinha... não sério... ADINVINHA com quem eu trombo? EXATAMENTE! Foi algo assim... inexplicável, num instante eu estava completamente absorta em meus pensamentos, e no segundo seguinte, PAH! Nós dois no chão, eu praguejando contra o infeliz que não viu por onde andava, até me dar conta de quem era... Juro eu queria sumir...

**Flash Back**

_- AI! QUE MERD... Ah... Ahn... Eu... me desculpe, eu não pretendia... – Allanis parecia que ia entrar em chamas a qualquer segundo, tal era a cor de seu rosto.  
Harry que estava prestes a xingar a garota, pois também estava distraído e não a havia visto, massageou o local onde houvera colisão, olhando atentamente a garota sua frente. Era uma trouxa da vizinhança, o que o espantou, pois levando em consideração a fama que tinha na vizinhança, achou mais provável que ela saísse correndo gritando que ele era louco. Ficaram um momento sem se falar, apenas encarando um ao outro, analisando detalhadamente a pessoa a frente.  
Como Harry não respondeu ao seu pedido de desculpas, Allanis desviou o olhar e tratou de levantar logo.  
- Er... bem... então... você mora na vizinhança? – Perguntou ela tentando puxar assunto. "Ahhhhhhhhh sua idiota! Tanta pergunta, TANTA pergunta, e olha só o que você me fala... oh god...".  
Harry lançou um olhar interessado na garota, era impressão dele, ou ela estava tentando puxar assunto, até tentando conversar com ele? Não... não podia ser, uma coisa eram os alunos em Hogwarts, outra coisa totalmente inaceitável era uma trouxa em pleno Surrey tentando ser sua amiga. Optou por terminar essa conversa antes que ela tomasse outros rumos. – É o que parece não é? – Disse seco, se levantando, espanando as folhas da jeans e virando-se para ir embora.  
Allanis parecia que tinha levado um soco, ficou totalmente desnorteada, não sabia o que fazer, então simplesmente ficou olhando o garoto se afastar._

**Fim do Flash Back**  
Então você pode imaginar, não é? Cheguei em casa, me tranquei no meu quarto, e não saí desde então. Ai... eu sei que fui idiota, mas... meu Deus, porque ele precisa ser TÃO grosso? Ainda não absorvi completamente o que aconteceu... Não entendi o porque dele ser tão... estúpido. Mas se tem uma coisa de que eu me orgulho é da minha perseverança. Pensa que eu vou desistir? Não... apenas levei um soco, mas acabei de entrar na luta...

Allanis Ryan  
**  
Continua...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Querido Diário, (Bah, eu desisti de tentar achar outro nome para você... Então fica Querido Diário mesmo.) **

Respira, respira, respira. Ai, eu não tô acreditando no que eu fiz até agora! Ai Allanis, sua idiota, retardada... arg... tudo! Mas eu juro que a culpa não foi só minha! Ele e seu jeito de garoto incompreendido e revoltado, tão igual ao meu! Ahhhh... Como eu pude fazer isso! Como? Ahá! No mínimo você deve estar curioso para saber o que eu fiz dessa vez não é? Tudo bem... lá vai...

Bem, você se lembra muito bem de como nosso último encontro havia terminado, não é? Quero dizer, Allanis num grande vácuo. E você também se lembra o quanto eu fiquei mal... mas... você acha que eu desisti? Não... essa palavra não consta no meu vocabulário (não, AINDA). Hoje mesmo eu levantei, me olhei no espelho, suspirei, e disse para mim mesma "Você vai atrás dele, e vai recuperar seu orgulho, afinal, quem ele pensa que é para te tratar assim? Só porque ele é bonitinho, e porque você é afim dele fazem quase 7 anos não quer dizer que ele possa te tratar desse jeito!". Enfim, a conversa comigo mesma, deu o mesmo resultado que dá quando eu penso demais: Eu quase desisti...

Mas enfim, mais uma vez eu juntei coragem e muita cara-de-pau, saí de casa e andei pela vizinhança atrás dele, torcendo para encontra-lo e ao mesmo tempo não, porque eu não tinha bons pressentimentos rondando minha cabeça sobre esse próximo encontro. Mas antes eu encontrar ele na rua do que ter que ir atrás dele na casa dos Durleys. Encontrei-o pensativo, sentado num balanço naquele parque perto da travessa das Magnólias e me aproximei, tentando recomeçar do zero, como se ontem nunca tivesse acontecido. Juro, não sei de onde tirei tanta coragem...

**Flash Back **

_"- Oi... – Disse Allanis se aproximando de Harry que estava com a cabeça abaixada extremamente pensativo.  
O garoto levantou a cabeça e assim que reconheceu Allanis tornou a abaixa-la "Ótimo, era tudo que eu precisava, essa trouxa vindo me encher".  
Allanis encarou a nuca do rapaz, suspirou e perguntou.   
- Lembra de mim? Você me deu um put corte(N/A: eu tentei mudar, mas não tinha como, foi um put corte mesmo! XD) ontem a noite, quando a gente se trombou... – As palavras saindo sem que a garota pudesse controla-las – Bem, meu nome é Allanis e o seu?  
Harry tornou-a encara-la, ou ela estava tirando com ele, ou pregando uma peça. Todos na vizinhança conheciam-no com Pirado Potter. De qualquer forma, ela estava fazendo uma pergunta que era totalmente desnecessária, deu ombros, queria ver até onde iria essa conversa. – Harry, Harry Potter. Ou Pirado Potter como todos por aqui me conhecem.  
A garota pareceu não se incomodar com o apelido, na verdade estava até feliz por ele estar falando com ela. – Hum Harry? Sabe esse nome não me é estranho, acho que estudamos juntos na escola primária.  
Harry não respondeu, ia soltar um "E daí?", mas achou que era muito cedo para terminar a conversa. Estava tentando assimilar o fato de que uma trouxa estava conversando com ele. "Ah claro, deve ter sido o Duda, está querendo me pregar uma peça, e pediu para ela vir aqui me encher com esse papinho de 'eu quero ser sua amiga'". Essa conclusão irritou-o.  
- Então...ahn... porque você saiu da escola? – Perguntou Allanis tentando cortar o silêncio constrangedor, sua coragem falhando, ela não estava dizendo tudo que viera dizer.  
Harry levantou-se encarou-a nos olhos, Allanis quase teve um troço.   
- Desculpe... mas acho que ISSO, não lhe diz respeito... – E pela segunda vez deu as costas para garota. Sem parecer se importar com a grosseria.  
Allanis tomou outro soco, mas dessa vez a coragem voltou com tudo. "Ahhhhh, então vai ser assim? Vai bancar O garoto difícil?". Sentia as bochechas arderem tal era sua raiva. Antes que o garoto saísse de seu alcance, tirou seu All Star preto, mirou, e acertou em cheio na nuca de Harry.   
Harry cambaleou para frente, e se virou assustado para ver o que o tinha acertado, se deparou com Allanis vindo andando rápido, um pé com tênis o outro apenas com uma meia branca, uma expressão de fúria no rosto. Assim que se aproximou, Allanis começou a bombardea-lo ameaçadoramente.  
- Escuta aqui POTTER, será que dá para você me dizer qual é o SEU problema? Além da minha obvia existência eu ACHO que não fiz nada de mais para você para você me tratar desse jeito! – Gritou Allanis em fúria.   
- Do que é que você está brincando hein garota? – perguntou ele, competindo com Allanis.  
- Ahhh desculpe por eu ser a única pessoa que acha que você não é louco por aqui e tentar ser sua amiga! – gritou Allanis.   
- Ah! Então faça um favor para mim? Comece a dar ouvidos aos boatos e pare de tentar ser minha amiga! Vai ver que os boatos são verdadeiros! – Se a rua não estive deserta, os gritos dos dois seriam um problema.  
- Não são verdadeiros, porque eu SEI que você é normal!  
- GAROTA, ME DEIXA EM PAZ!  
- NÃO! Até você me dar um motivo para estar agindo assim comigo!  
- EU NÃO TE DEVO NADA!  
Então Allanis fez uma coisa que ela nunca fizera antes, e nem sequer sonhava em fazer. Aquela discussão não estava levando a nada, e a cada palavra a coisa piorava. Antes que o garoto saísse correndo novamente, Allanis o agarrou e puxou-o para um beijo, o beijo que ela estava guardando por 7 longos anos. O segundo beijo de Harry, algo pelo qual ele não estava esperando, e nem ela. Aconteceu, no meio da discussão, as palavras se perderam no tempo e no espaço. Ela não queria mais ouvir ele acusa-la de coisas que ela não era culpada. Só... queria tê-lo mais perto. Não haviam palavras para explicar o momento. Harry ainda estava perplexo tentando entender o que acontecia, mas sem desgrudar dos lábios da garota. Allanis não pensava em nada, havia sininhos tocando em sua cabeça em quanto ela segurava o rosto de Harry colado ao seu.  
De repente, como se tivesse levado um banho de razão, Allanis afastou o garoto, estava ofegante, olhou assustada para ele como se dissesse com o olhar "O que foi que eu fiz?". Juntou seu tênis e saiu correndo com ele embaixo do braço pela rua, sem sequer olhar para trás." _

**Fim da Flash Back**

Não... eu não estou escrevendo mentiras, eu fiz isso mesmo... Espera, eu vou até o banheiro tentar me afogar na privada... Ai meu Deus... COMO eu pude fazer isso? Agora foi-se, me joguei na cova dos leões. Nem sei como estou escrevendo isso com tanta calma, sendo que a uma hora atrás eu estava um pilha de nervos. Aiaiaia... eu nem quero saber o quanto esse meu atrevimento vai me custar. Mas... se quer saber... o mundo poderia explodir naquele momento que eu não me importaria. Arrisquei de mais, e agora perdi tudo... GAME OVER para Allanis... 

Não dá, eu não consigo escrever mais... Dá licença vou me jogar na minha cama e me lamentar um pouco mais...

Allanis Ryan

**Continua...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Maldito Diário, (Viu? Mudei o jeito de te chamar. Tá feliz agora? Se não gostou, problema é seu...)**

Se arrependimento matasse, eu já estaria mais do que morta e enterrada. Eu não sei como eu tive coragem de beija-lo ou até mesmo porque eu tinha que ir falar com ele! Antes eu ficasse quieta e morresse levando para o túmulo toda essa besteira que chamam de amor que eu ainda sinto por ele. Ahhhhhh Maldiçãããããããooooo! Por que você não me preveniu que os homens eram seres complicados, confusos, difíceis e incrivelmente idiotas! E que mesmo assim, nós garotas, somos suficientemente burras de nos apaixonarmos por eles?

Quero dizer, o que eu consegui me "declarando" para ele?( Não entram detalhes aqui, como: a provação da minha incrível coragem, o quanto eu miro bem mesmo estando extremamente fula da vida, as loucuras que sou capaz de cometer quando eu estou assim, e o beijo mais maravilhoso da minha vida... suspiro) NADA! Absolutamente nada diferente da rejeição, que ele já sentia por mim antes. Eu me magoei. Demais. Passei pelo céu e pelo inferno tudo na mesma semana, no mesmo dia, lutei contra os meus medos. Apostei tudo que eu tinha, cedo de mais e perdi. Passei uma semana me culpando e me condenando, sem sair de casa, sem dormir, sem comer direito. Tudo isso em vão.

**Flash Back**

_Allanis abriu os olhos, e fitou demoradamente o teto de seu quarto, suspirou quando a realidade voltou como um flash a sua memória, ela havia cochilado outra vez, e os fantasmas daquela maldita tarde haviam novamente voltado a sua mente. Culpa? Arrependimento? Não, isso era só uma parte do que Allanis sentia. A uma semana ela não dormia e não comia direito. Sair de casa então? Nem pensar. Nas poucas ocasiões que saía do quarto, era para se alimentar, todas as outras horas ela passava apenas trancada. Não derramou sequer uma lágrima, não era disso, nunca fora e não seria agora que iria chorar. Não, ela era mais forte do que muitas pessoas pensavam, e mesmo sentindo a vergonha e o todo o peso de seu amor por Harry beirando seus olhos, piscava, disfarçava e tentava afastar esses pensamentos de sua cabeça.  
Tratou logo de descobrir o que a havia tirado de seus devaneios, então mais uma vez a voz de sua mãe invadiu o quarto.  
- Allanis! Desce aqui agora!  
Suspirou, não queria descer, não queria ter que encarar a claridade que os outros seres habitavam, estava muito bem acomodada na sua escuridão. Gostava de lá, e só. Lentamente, levantou-se de sua cama, colocou uma jaqueta preta (apenas combinando com o resto de sua roupa) e sem sequer lançar um olhar ao espelho, se arrastou escada abaixo.  
- Fala mãe – murmurou a garota entrando na sala, tentando acostumar seus olhos à claridade do cômodo.   
- O que você estava fazendo? – Perguntou a mulher desviando seu olhar da revista que estava lendo.  
- Nada, para variar – Respondeu Allanis afundando as mãos nos bolsos.  
- Que novidade. Escute filha, você está em férias, e não saí do quarto à uma semana! – Disse a mulher fixando o olhar em Allanis. – Vamos! Saia um pouco respire um pouco do ar da rua, tome um pouco de sol, você está tão branca! Se arrume, passe uma escova no cabelo, um batom que sabe, e vai curtir a vida garota!  
Allanis encarou a mulher e levantou uma sobrancelha. Que bicho a havia abduzido para ela estar fazendo um papel de boa mãe? – Olha mãe, você sabe muito bem que ODEIO sol, e sinceramente não estou afim de curtir a vida agora, quem sabe mais tarde... quando eu estiver menos ocupada me lamentando... – Allanis ia se virar para voltar para o quarto mas foi chamada uma segunda vez pela voz da sua mãe.  
- Você não sabe o que os vizinhos comentam de você, não é? - Disse a mulher se levantando – Dizem que você está ficando louca e por isso está passando tanto tempo em casa! Alguns até dizem que viram você andando com o Potter delinqüente da Privet Drive!  
Allanis se virou rapidamente, um pouco de raiva pessoal estava perigosamente ameaçando sair para fora. – Mãe, você sabe que os comentários da vizinhança e os seus não significam NADA para mim, não é? E se eu estiver realmente ficando louca? Não vai ser VOCÊ que vai me ajudar, não é? E se eu realmente estiver andando com o Harry? Vocês não tem NADA ver com isso! Danem-se todos vocês e suas vidas fúteis! – E dizendo isso, saiu para rua batendo a porta, não ia agüentar ficar mais um segundo naquela casa sem explodir._

Allanis saiu apressada pela rua, antes que sua mãe resolvesse vir atrás dela, mesmo Allanis sabendo que ela não armaria um escândalo no meio da rua, resolveu tratar de sumir rapidamente de vista. Estava realmente quente nas ruas, mesmo com o sol se pondo o ar continuava extremamente abafado, e Allanis já estava se arrependendo por ter trazido o casaco, mas a preguiça de tira-lo superava o calor que sentia. Caminhava sem rumo pelas ruas, queria demorar o máximo possível, sabia que quando voltasse iria travar outra briga contra sua mãe, e sua cabeça já estava latejando, outra briga só iria fazer piorar. Caminhava sem saber exatamente o que fazer, tudo que mais queria era estar em seu quarto, sozinha e sem ninguém. Quando o sol estava finalmente se pondo, seus pés a levaram para o último lugar que ela gostaria de estar. Inconscientemente eles a haviam levado direto através da Privet Drive, e só se deu conta de onde estava quando parou a frente do número quatro. Seus olhos passaram por toda a frente da casa, até recaírem sobre o vulto de um rapaz moreno, sentado nas escadas da porta de entrada, o rapaz estava com a cabeça abaixada e parecia não ter notado sua presença. Allanis suspirou, agora era tarde, já estava ali, e não iria agüentar outra semana como a que acabara de passar. Precisava falar com ele, explicar, mostrar que não era a tarada, louca, pervertida que agarra pessoas em plena rua, que ele provavelmente estava pensando que ela era. Talvez até contasse sobre seus sentimentos, talvez dissesse até que ela era completamente apaixonada por ele. Mandando ao inferno todo seu orgulho e seus medos, pisou na calçada indo em direção a Harry. O súbito movimento da garota fez com que Harry levanta-se a cabeça de sobre salto. Allanis também se assustou com o movimento do garoto, e por mais um segundo ficaram os dois se encarando.

Allanis sentiu o sangue subindo para as bochechas e sabia que isso era sempre um sinal de perigo, decidiu que era hora de acabar de vez com toda essa história.  
- Oi – murmurou quebrando o silêncio constrangedor e sentindo sua voz começando a falhar.  
- Oi - Respondeu Harry educadamente, fixando seu olhar em Allanis. Até um esboço de sorriso passou pelos lábios do rapaz, o que decididamente assustou Allanis, que esperava por qualquer coisa menos por isso.  
- Er... tudo bem? – Perguntou a garota, ainda tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.  
- É, na medida do possível, e com você? – Respondeu Harry.  
- É, acho que melhorando... – Comentou Allanis, feliz.  
Ficaram mais alguns minutos em silêncio.  
- Ei, Harry a gente precisa conversar sabe... hum... sobre semana passada. - Começou Allanis extremamente envergonhada, mas mesmo assim se sentando ao lado do garoto. – Foi por isso que eu vim aqui hoje e...  
- Não dá Allanis, eu to indo embora. – Interrompeu-a Harry olhando para o final da rua, e se levantando tão rapidamente que mais uma vez assustou Allanis - Para sempre. Esquece isso tá? Esquece tudo que aconteceu aqui, esquece que você me conheceu...  
- Mas, mas... – Allanis olhava sem conseguir entender – Eu pensei que... você vai para a sua escola não vai?  
- Mais ou menos. – Respondeu Harry ainda olhando para o final da rua.  
- Então Harry! Você... você vai voltar não vai? Como faz todos os anos não é? – Allanis também se levantou e olhava para Harry que continuava a encarar o final da rua como se estivesse esperando por alguma coisa.  
- Não, essa é, graças a Deus, minha última noite aqui. Tudo termina esse ano, e eu não vou mais ter que agüentar os Durleys com suas manias tro... - Harry parou de falar e voltou-se para encarar Allanis – Espera aí, como você sabe que eu volto todos os anos? Que eu passo um ano letivo inteiro fora? Em outra escola?  
Allanis literalmente não sabia onde enfiar a cara – Bem, eu... ahn... digamos que... eu... ahn – Respirou fundo, e quando encarou Harry novamente, ostentava um olhar de determinação – A verdade Harry, é que eu sou apaixonada por você desde que você estudava na escola do bairro comigo, e todos esses anos eu estive te observando, e... e esse ano eu decidi colocar isso para fora, porque não dava mais para esconder! Pronto falei.  
Agora era Harry que parecia ter levado um soco, olhou sem reação para a garota. Pela primeira vez Allanis pode perceber que ele estava tão perdido quanto ela mesma estivera horas atrás. – Você? É ... apaixonada por mim?  
Allanis consentiu com a cabeça, e no segundo seguinte desejou não ter feito isso.  
- Olha Allanis, não dá. Sem chance, você é uma trou... você não tem... não intende... não dá! – Tentou explicar Harry se embolando com as palavras. – Melhor seguir o meu conselho, esquece tudo isso tá? Esquece de mim, esquece o que aconteceu! Para sua própria segurança! – Enquanto dizia isso Harry ia empurrando Allanis para rua.  
- Mas Harry! Por que? – Perguntou a garota extremamente confusa.  
- Allanis, eu só estava tentando ser legal com você, porque a gente nunca mais vai se ver. – Disse Harry impaciente – A verdade é que eu não suporto você, não consigo nem olhar na sua cara, então faz um favor para mim? SOME DA MINHA VIDA AGORA! – Disse Harry dando um último empurrão em Allanis.  
A garota olhou diretamente nos olhos dele, aquilo fora gota d'água. Então sem argumentar, sem fazer escândalo, sem jogar All Star, simplesmente virou as costas e desatou a correr desesperada até a sua casa, ignorando os gritos de sua mãe só parou mesmo, quando estava segura e trancada em seu quarto. Se jogou na cama, e pela primeira vez em sua vida, chorou.

**Fim do Flash Back**

Por favor, não me faça repetir essa última parte, ainda não consigo acreditar nela. Então foi isso, hoje à noite terminou o meu "romance" de verão. Mas até que superei bem, depois de uma hora chorando já consigo até escrever em você, quem sabe daqui duas semanas eu consiga sair do quarto e dentro de um mês eu volto para o mundo lá fora. Minha mãe veio berrar comigo de novo (quer dizer, para a minha porta), eu não suporto mais isso. E ainda tem esses ataques as famílias que estão acontecendo por todo Reino Unido, uma família morre por semana, tá todo mundo meio desesperado, ninguém sabe a causa, eles só... aparecem mortos. Se quer a minha opinião sincera, depois de hoje, eu não me importaria de pertencer a uma dessas famílias. Juro, nunca mais passo por uma situação dessa, nunca mais deixo ninguém me tratar assim...

Por cinco felizes minutos eu cheguei a acreditar que ele sentia o mesmo por mim, mas para variar eu estava enganada. Sabe, espero que ele vá embora mesmo, que nunca mais volte, quero que ele suma, morra. E se algum dia eu encontrar ele na rua, vou fingir que nunca vi, desconhecer. Para mim Harry Potter morreu hoje.

Allanis Ryan

**continua...**


	6. Chapter 6

"Quer saber, foi melhor assim. Ela não sabia onde estava se metendo. Iria colocar a vida dela em perigo, isso é claro, se ela já não estiver. Foi a melhor coisa a ser feita, me afastar dela, não havia outro jeito... E por Merlin que trouxa complicada! Se as garotas bruxas já erram difíceis de se entender, as trouxas aprecem ser o dobro! Que tipo de garota taca um tênis na sua cabeça, briga com você no meio da rua...( tudo bem , eu assumo, fui miserável com ela, mas de qualquer forma) e no segundo seguinte te... agarra! Argh, como elas são complicadas, essas trouxas! Juro, acho que odiei ela no instante em que coloquei meus olhos nela, tudo nela me irritava! Me irrita! Ela é símbolo de tudo aquilo que venho tentando fugir fazem 7 anos, a minha outra vida, a minha vida trouxa. Onde eu não passo do Pirado Potter, e onde todas pessoa me tratam como um... demente. E o que ela viu em mim? Ela não conhece metade da minha vida, não sabe pelo que eu passei e mesmo assim, estava 'apaixonada'. Francamente...  
Então, se era para ser assim, por que eu ainda me culpo tanto? Por que eu me sinto tão mal e vazio por dentro? Não consigo entender. Qualquer trouxa que esteja ligado a mim está em perigo, mas por mais que tenha odiado tudo nela, por que é só com ela que eu me importo agora?  
De qualquer forma isso não vai fazer diferença, ela já ficou para trás de qualquer jeito, é melhor eu não ficar pensando nisso, pelo menos enquanto eu não dominar Oclumência, caso contrário, todos os meus esforços para protegê-la terão sido em vão. Pera aí, eu tentei protegê-la? Bom, quanto a isso não dúvida que sim, droga. Meu medo é que ele encontre-a e ela acabe morrendo, assim como todas as pessoas que eu amei. Mas então... eu estou assumindo que eu amo ela? Não! Decididamente não, ela só... mexeu comigo. Bem, talvez ela seja diferente de todas as outras garotas, bruxas ou trouxas, que eu conheci antes. Talvez isso não signifique nada, e o melhor agora é eu começar a esvaziar a minha mente. Antes que..."

- HARRY! – gritou Rony ao ouvido do rapaz – Cara que aconteceu com você? Tá em transe por acaso? Eu tô te chamando a uma meia hora!  
Harry olhou assustado a sua volta. Rony, Hermione, Neville, Gina, Luna e até a bruxa do carrinho de doces estavam olhando-o preocupados.  
- Você vai querer alguma coisa? – repetiu Rony pela terceira vez, apontando para o carrinho.  
- Não, não, obrigado. – Respondeu Harry ignorando os olhares dos amigos, e voltando a encostar a cabeça na janela da cabine, olhando o sol se por atrás das montanhas, enquanto o Expresso de Hogwarts ia sempre em direção ao norte. Gina, Luna e Neville deram ombros e saíram da cabine murmurando que iriam encontrar outros amigos, a bruxa entregou os doces que Hermione havia comprado e também sumiu pelo corredor.  
Não contara nada sobre Allanis aos amigos, sentia que o sentimento de culpa por tê-la tratado tão mal só iria aumentar e o sentimento novo que agora estava nascendo dentro dele, algo que lembrava vagamente saudades, realmente incomodava.  
Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia tirar das lembranças aquela tarde em que fora, pela segunda vez, beijado. Ainda não sabia o que pensar. Lembrou-se que primeiramente ficou irritado, não, na verdade muito mais do que isso, mas não sabia como explicar. Depois se sentiu confuso, mas se pegou gostando do beijo no final. E não queria admitir isso, mesmo que fosse apenas para si mesmo. Não saberia dizer se fora melhor ou pior do que o que tinha trocado com Cho. Sabia que fora diferente, e apenas isso.  
Harry fechou os olhos e suspirou, às vezes quando sonhava, ou até mesmo quando estava acordado com o olhar perdido, podia rever mentalmente as cenas daquela tarde, podia até sentir o sabor dos lábios de Allanis colado aos seus. E odiava sempre que se pegava perdido nesses pensamentos.  
- Harry, você está bem? – Perguntou Rony a sua direita.  
Harry abriu os olhos lentamente, encarou-o e piscou – Tô sim, por quê?  
- Você tá distante – Começou Hermione, que também olhava preocupada o rapaz.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa durante o verão? – Perguntou Rony, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo, nada relacionados com modo displicente como se sentava no acento.  
- Não – Mentiu Harry, desviando o olhar dos amigos para a paisagem lá fora – É essa guerra, ela está me preocupando. A Ordem está insegura, o poder de Voldemort aumenta a cada dia. Pessoas morrendo aos milhares toda semana, e o Ministério sem fazer nada. A profecia que terá que ser cumprida esse ano. Eu não sei... mas pela primeira vez na minha vida eu estou com medo do que está por vir. A maioria das pessoas que eu amo estão arriscando suas vidas, e todas as que já fizeram isso, acabaram morrendo.  
Rony e Hermione se entreolharam.  
- ... mas, graças a Deus, tudo acaba esse ano. – Continuou Harry em voz baixa, cansado, ainda olhando para fora. O rosto de Allanis apareceu mais uma vez em sua cabeça, e ele teve certeza de que poderia nunca mais voltar a vê-la.

**continua...**

N/A: Galera, antes de tudo, não me batam por esse capítulo estar mais curto que os outros. Eu não sabia como continuar, e as próximas partes vão estar mais... hum... interessantes... acreditem! Acho que já expliquei mais ou menos como ia ser de agora em diante, mas para quem ainda estiver meio perdido aí vai a explicação: Me apossando um pouco do Harry para vocês verem o ponto de vista dele, essa conversa acontece algumas semanas depois que ele se "despediu" da Allanis, enquanto ele estava a bordo do trem.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry bocejou pela terceira vez, se espreguiçou e se apoiou sonolento sobre seus cotovelos.  
- Nossa Harry, que ânimo hein? Que horas você foi dormir ontem? – Perguntou Hermione deixando finalmente de lado o Profeta Diário que estava lendo.   
- Eu não dormi, passei a noite toda fazendo os deveres de Transfiguração, Feitiços e Poções. – Murmurou Harry, massageando os olhos por baixo dos óculos. Era mentira, os deveres estavam intocados dentro da mochila do rapaz, ele simplesmente não conseguira pegar no sono, mas se contasse isso para os amigos, provavelmente, eles iriam fazer disso o fim do mundo. Conhecia muito bem eles para cometer esse erro.  
- Se você o tivesse feito quando eu falei, não estaria assim. – retrucou a garota com um olhar repreendedor.  
- Alguma novidade Mione? – Perguntou Rony apontando para o Profeta com a cabeça.   
- Nada realmente novo, só as mesmas coisas que a gente vem lendo à sete meses. – Respondeu a garota infeliz.  
- Mais mortes? – Perguntou Rony com a voz embargada.  
Hermione concordou com a cabeça – Dois bruxos e um trouxa.  
Harry suspirou, e fechou os olhos ainda apoiado em seus cotovelos. Não agüentava mais isso. Queria que tudo acabasse logo. Estava cansado de sempre ler sobre essas mortes nos jornais e saber que só ele poderia por um fim a elas. Sentia falta do tempo em que suas únicas preocupações se resumiam em não deixar os deveres se acumularem. Antes que percebesse mais uma vez foi levado direto a lembrança daquela tarde com Allanis, agora era comum, todas as vezes que estava em momentos difíceis ou se sentia mal, essa mesma lembrança voltava. Quase podia senti-la perto novamente, o calor do corpo da garota contra o seu. Já não havia como esconder. Demorou, mas enfim entendeu e aceitou que o que sentia pela garota trouxa era amor(N/A: Bleh, que clichê!). Harry percebera, tarde demais, que o que a principio não parecia passar apenas de simples preocupação, ou até afinidade, agora mostrava-se mais forte do que qualquer outro sentimento que ele sentira antes, por qualquer pessoa que fosse... 

Ele estava novamente caminhando pelas ruas ensolaradas e arborizadas de Little Whining, mas não caminhava sozinho, alguém segurava em sua mão e quando olhou para o lado, para ver quem era, deparou-se com o rosto sorridente de Allanis. A garota estava radiante, e um vento fresco cortava o ar a sua volta, levando seus cabelos cacheados para trás. Harry sentiu um súbito impulso, e parou, aproximando seu rosto do da garota. Antes que seus olhos se fechassem, Allanis sorriu brevemente.  
- Ah Harry, você me magoou. Me magoou demais, e depois você foi embora... você selou a minha morte Harry, selou sim...   
Allanis começou a rir descontoladamente, e seu rosto, que antes era de um tom róseo, foi ficando cada vez mais branco, e seus olhos ficaram vermelhos, suas púplias estreitas como as de uma cobra. Sua risada tornou-se fria e sem alegria...  
Acordou deitado, de costas no chão, sua cicatriz ardendo em chamas, quase rachando seu crânio em dois.  
- Por Merlin Harry! Você está bem? – Harry ouvira a voz de Rony em algum lugar a sua direita.  
Com muita dificuldade abriu os olhos e focalizou um grupo de estudantes a sua volta, todos olhando-o preocupados, Hermione e Rony eram os mais próximos, o rosto de Hermione expressava aflição e Rony estava mais pálido do que jamais estivera.  
- Dumbledore... eu... preciso... ver.. DUMBLEDORE! – Explodiu Harry, tentando se levantar, alguns alunos o impedindo – Ele já sabe sobre ela! Vai mata-la! VAI MATA-LA! E será tudo minha culpa, minha culpa...  
Como pudera ser tão burro, tão idiota? Porque não dedicara mais tempo praticando Oclumência? E Moody? Porque não dera ouvidos a ele, "Vigilância constante!" era o que sempre dizia, o que ele pensaria sobre Harry agora?  
Viu de relance quando Hermione e Rony trocaram um olhar preocupado, e quando Neville saiu apressado para a mesa dos professores.  
- Ela quem, Harry? – Perguntou Hermione, num to estranhamente calmo.  
Harry suspirou impaciente, teria que contar para Rony e Hermione, mas enquanto estivessem ali, perdendo tempo, Allanis poderia estar em perigo. Com muita dificuldade se levantou.  
- Olha, vamos supor que... bem, que eu tenha conhecido uma garota nas férias... – Disse ele impaciente, baixo só para os dois ouvirem – e que bem, a gente ficou bem ... próximos sabe? E ela é trouxa! E se Voldemort descobriu, ele pode... ele vai mata-la!  
- Harry, Longbottom me falou que você queria me ver. – Disse Dumbledore num tom preocupado, se aproximando.  
- PROFESSOR! Tem uma trouxa! Uma vizinha minha, que está em perigo! Eu tenho certeza disso! Voldemort a viu nos meus sonhos! – Falou Harry urgentemente, com desespero na voz – Professor, eu tenho certeza que ele vai fazer algo com ela! E o senhor tem que protegê-la... por favor!  
Dumbledore estudou Harry através de seus oclinhos meia-lua, e com um súbito aceno da cabeça, virou as costas e se dirigiu apressado à mesa dos professores, fazendo uma aceno para que Harry o acompanhasse.  
- Minerva, mande uma mensagem urgente ao ministério e peça para que o maior número de Aurores seja enviado ao Little Whining. O mais rápido possível, não podemos perder tempo, preciso que você comande a escola por hoje, eu vou me ausentar até a noite, e o Potter está liberado de todas as aulas do dia. – Disse o diretor.  
Prof. McGonagall apenas concordou com cabeça, e saiu imediatamente da mesa.  
- Escute Harry, eu quero que você fique em seu dormitório por hoje. Tenho que resolver isso o mais rápido possível , mas antes de ir, preciso que você me prometa que você não vai sair do dormitório para salvar essa garota. – Disse Dumbledore se virando para ao rapaz.  
Harry hesitou, proteger Allanis era o que mais queria, mas sobre o olhar penetrante de Dumbledore, acenou lentamente a cabeça em concordância.   
- Ótimo – Falou o diretor, e acrescentou se virando para Snape – Severo, por favor, cuide para que o resto da escola siga sua rotina normal, inclusive o Sr. Weasley e Srta. Granger.  
Snape concordou, e saiu em direção ao grupo e alunos que estava ao redor de Harry quando ele desmaiara, e que ainda permanecia unido, cochichando no centro do Salão.  
- Suba agora para o seu dormitório Harry. – Pediu Dumbledore.  
Harry concordou e começou a sair em direção a escada de mármore que levava até a torre da Grifinória, se arrependendo da promessa que tinha feito no instante em que botou os pés dentro do dormitório vazio, esperar por notícias ali, iria ser mil vezes pior do que esperar ao lado de Hermione e Rony.  
O dia transcorreu sem maiores novidades, por três vezes Harry ouvira sons na sala comunal , mas quando descia para ver, era sempre Bichento brincando ou derrubando alguma coisa. Aquela espera toda era uma tortura, ele não conseguia dormir e nem ficar parado por muito tempo. Qualquer barulho fazia com que se sobressaltasse. Queria muito estar com ela agora, ao lado dela, tentando protegê-la, nem que morresse na tentativa, assim como fizera seu pai.  
Já estava escurecendo, Harry estava deitado de costas em cima do tapete chamuscado da frente da lareira, a preocupação não havia mais como se manifestar, então ele apenas se jogou ali e ficou aguardando, até que o quadro da Mulher Gorda girou e por ele entraram Hermione e Rony, ambos com cara de enterro. Harry levantou-se rapidamente e encarou os amigos, nenhum dos dois olhou-o nos olhos.  
- Então? – perguntou Harry, com voz mio embargada, com medo da resposta.  
- Dumbledore quer falar com você na sala dele. - Disse Rony ainda sem olhar Harry nos olhos.  
Harry saiu correndo em direção à sala do diretor no momento que essas palavras acabavam de sair da boca do amigo, sentia o coração pulsando contra a garganta, e um amargo gosto na boca. Tinha medo pelo que estava por vir, que seus piores temores estivessem se confirmado. Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse no rosto de Allanis, e em como ele fora burro deixando-a para trás. Parou derrapando em frente a gárgula, mas nem sequer precisou tentar chutar uma senha, a Prof. McGonagall o esperava ao lado da entrada, sem trocaram nenhuma palavra, ele passou reto por ela e subiu as escadas o mais rápido que pode, a professora em sues calcanhares. Chegou ao patamar da sala do diretor e o encontrou encostado junto a janela, observando o pôr-do-sol. Aproximou-se se postou ao lado dele na janela, no horizonte ainda havia alguns raios de sol colorindo de vermelho-sangue os terrenos da escola que aos poucos eram engolidos pelo crepúsculo noturno, mas mesmo assim, algumas estrelas já brilhavam no céu.  
- Então professor? – Perguntou Harry desviando o olhar dos terrenos da escola e se fixando em Dumbledore, que continuava a olhar fixamente as terras além.  
Dumbledore suspirou e se virou para encarar Harry – Sinto informar Harry, mas os Aurores chegaram tarde, quando chegaram na casa, ela já estava toda destruída, a Marca Negra flutuando acima do telhado semi-destruído. Voldemort nos passou à frente mais essa vez. – Dumbledore suspirou mais uma vez, ele parecia mais cansado e triste do que jamais estivera. – Não sobrou nada da casa, não havia nada que nós pudéssemos fazer. Sinto muito.  
Harry não respondeu, havia tambores rufando em sua cabeça e ele ficara momentaneamente surdo, só depois de alguns minutos sem saber direito o que pensar, voltou a ouvir a voz de Dumbledore.   
- O que aquela garota significava para você, Harry?  
O velho sentimento de perda, já tão conhecido de Harry, voltou a se apossar dele. Lembrou-se com raiva de todas as pessoas que ele perdera para o bruxo: seu pai, sua mãe, Sirius e agora Allanis, que não tinha nada a ver com a guerra que estava sendo travada no mundo bruxo. Voltou seu olhar para o céu lá fora, as estrelas brilhavam com um brilho incomum.  
- Muito mais do que eu consigo explicar... – Murmurou o rapaz com a voz embargada, sentindo uma lágrima deslizar pelo seu rosto.

_**Look at the stars,**  
Olhe as estrelas   
**Look how they shine for you,**  
Veja como elas brilham para você  
**And everything you do,**  
E para tudo que você faz  
**Yeah, they were all yellow.**  
Sim, elas estavam todas amarelas_

**I came along, **  
Eu progredi   
**I wrote a song for you, **  
Escrevi uma canção para você  
**And everything you do,**  
E para tudo que você faz  
**And it was called "Yellow." **  
Ela foi chamada de amarela

**So then I took my turn**,  
Então eu esperei a minha vez  
**Oh what a thing to've done**,  
Que coisa para ter feito  
**And it was all yellow.**  
E estava tudo amarelo

**Your skin**  
Sua pele  
**Oh yeah, your skin and bones,**  
Sim, sua pele e seus ossos  
**Turn into something beautiful,  
**Transformam-se em algo tão bonito  
**You know**  
Você sabe  
**You know I love you so**,  
Você sabe que eu te amo tanto,  
**You know I love you so.**  
Você que eu te amo tanto

**I swam across,**  
Eu nadei  
**I jumped across for you,**  
E superei as barreiras por você  
**Oh what a thing to do.**   
Que coisa a se fazer  
**Cuz you were all yellow**,  
Porque você era toda amarelo

**I drew a line,  
**E estabeleci um limite  
**I drew a line for you,**  
E estabeleci um limite para você  
**Oh what a thing to do**,   
Que coisa a se fazer  
**And it was all yellow.**  
E era tudo amarelo

**Your skin,**  
Sua pele  
**Oh yeah your skin and bones,**  
Sim, sua pele e seus ossos  
**Turn into something beautiful**,  
Transformaram-se em algo bonito   
**You know,**  
E você sabe  
**For you I'd bleed myself dry,**  
Por você eu daria todo o meu sangue  
**For you I'd bleed myself dry.**  
Por você eu daria todo o meu sangue

**It's true, look how they shine for you,**  
É verdade, veja como elas brilham para você  
**Look how they shine for you,**  
Veja como elas brilham para você  
**Look how they shine for...**  
Veja como elas brilham para  
**Look how they shine for you,**  
Veja como elas brilham para você   
**Look how they shine for you,**  
Veja como elas brilham para você  
**Look how they shine...**  
Veja como elas brilham  
**  
Look at the stars,**  
Olhe as estrelas  
**Look how they shine for you, **  
Veja como elas brilham para você   
**And all the things that you do**.  
E para tudo que você faz...

**  
Coldplay - Yellow**

**Continua...**

N/A: É isso aí gente... u.u pensem o que quiserem, está feito. O maior capítulo que eu já escrevi até então nessa fic. Como eu falei no último post, esse trecho foi bem depois da conversa no trem. Qualquer dúvida é só me perguntarem. Criticas serão sempre bem vindas, é claro.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Evanescence - My Immortal **_

I'm so tired of being here  
Estou tão cansado de estar aqui  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears   
Reprimido por todos os meus medos infantis  
And if you have to leave  
E se você tiver que ir  
I wish that you would just leave  
Eu desejo que você apenas vá  
Because your presence still lingers here  
Porque a sua presença ainda persiste aqui  
And it won't leave me alone  
E isso não vai me deixar sozinho

These wounds won't seem to heal  
Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar  
This pain is just too real  
Essa dor é bem real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar

When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears   
Quando você chorasse eu ia limpar todas as suas lágrimas   
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
Quando você gritasse eu lutaria contra todos os seus medos  
And i've held your hand through all of these years  
Eu seguraria a sua mão durante todos esses anos  
But you still have all of me   
Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim

You used to captivate me  
Você me cativou  
By your resonating light   
Com sua vida ressonante  
But now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
Agora eu estou destinado à vida que você deixou para trás  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Seu rosto freqüenta meus sonhos alegres  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
Sua voz persegue toda a sanidade em mim

These wounds won't seem to heal  
Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar  
This pain is just too real  
Essa dor é bem real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar

When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears   
Quando você chorasse eu ia limpar todas as suas lágrimas   
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
Quando você gritasse eu lutaria contra todos os seus medos  
And i've held your hand through all of these years  
Eu seguraria a sua mão durante todos esses anos  
But you still have all of me   
Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
Eu tenho tentado me conformar de que você não está mais aqui  
And though you're still with me  
Mas penso que você ainda está comigo  
I've been alone all along  
Eu tenho estado sozinho todo esse tempo  
**  
**

Harry corria rápido pelos corredores de pedra, estava cansado, suado, mas mesmo assim mantinha a varinha em punho iluminando o caminho a sua frente, já havia perdido a conta de quantos caminhos diferentes já tentara pegar, todos levando a câmaras sem saída ou outras bifurcações, ele só queria chegar ao centro de tudo isso, queria encontrar logo Voldemort e terminar com tudo. Os gritos da batalhas dos Aurores contra os Comensais ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos, o flash de luz que atingiu Ron no peito permanecia fixo em suas retinas, podia até ouvir a voz de Hermione em sua cabeça "Harry, corra, termine logo com isso, deixa que eu cuido do Ron... AHHHHHHH" e no segundo seguinte outro flash acertou o teto entre os dois derrubando uma avalanche de pedras, e separando Harry de Hermione, Rony e da batalha. Harry não tivera outra alternativa se não dar as costas para a parede de pedras que agora o separava de seus amigos e correr pelo corredor que parecia levar ao centro de tudo: Voldemort.

Virou a esquerda, a direita, e novamente a direita, estava ficando irritado com a demora para encontrar logo o bruxo, ouviu uma risada fria e sem alegria dentro de sua cabeça. "O que foi Potter, não consegue me encontrar? Vamos lá... achei que você fosse melhor do que isso..."  
- Se está tão seguro de si, porque não me ajuda a te encontra e a gente põem um fim a tudo isso.- Gritou Harry irritado, ainda correndo. Derrapou freiando quando entrou e mais uma câmara sem saída, respirou com dificuldade, até que um sorriso debochado se projetou em seus lábios e ele murmurou em tom irônico - Ou será... será que o Grande Lorde está com medo de enfrentar o Menino-que-sobreviveu?  
Harry sentiu a cicatriz queimar, a dor foi tanta que ele caiu de costas no chão, cego de dor.  
- Como ousa, debochar de mim garoto tolo? – Disse uma voz fria vinda da porta da câmara.  
- Ah, cansou de se esconder? – perguntou Harry ainda tentando voltar a enxergar, usando uma parede como apoio para se levantar.  
Voldemort riu, aquela mesma risada que Harry ouvira tantas e tantas vezes dentro de sua própria cabeça.  
- Então você realmente acha que eu estava me escondendo? Garoto tolo, mas você tem razão, já brinquei de mais com você, está na hora de por um fim a toda essa sua fama de invencível, para que fique mais do que provado que ninguém pode deter Lorde Voldemort.  
- Brincar? – Perguntou Harry, tentando conseguir mais tempo até ter um bom plano em sua cabeça. – O que você quer dizer com "Brincar"?  
Voldemort soltou outra gargalhada, em seguida falou com uma voz sarcática, nada característica – Pobre Potter, perdeu os pais, o padrinho e a namorada trouxa...  
O sangue de Harry congelara, fazia três meses que estava tentando aceitar a perda de Allanis, mas ouvir sobre a morte da garota ali, de Voldemort, com aquela voz sarcástica, estava matando Harry por dentro.  
- Ah, você se lembrou deles não foi Potter? – Voldemort sorria sarcástico e vitorioso – Se lembrou das pessoas que tanto amava não é mesmo?  
Harry não respondeu, não iria falar sobre seus pais, Sirius e Allanis com Voldemort, não deixaria transparecer a sua fraqueza ao bruxo, diante das maiores perdas da sua vida.  
- Devo assumir, você me ajudou, é verdade, me mostrando o caminho para aquela trouxa... – Os ouvidos de Harry começavam a zumbir ao som das palavras de Voldemort – Foi a mais fácil de matar sabe. Torturei toda a família dela, inteirinha, aquele bando de trouxas nojentos, e depois os vi queimarem vivos junto com casa. – Voldemort soltou uma risada triunfante – Ah, eu ainda posso ouvir seus gritos implorando piedade, eles imploraram sabia? Imploraram para que eu os matasse logo e acabasse com seu sofrimento. Mas eu os vi carbonizarem pouco a pouco...  
Harry não se mexeu, sentiu o sangue subir. Voldemort estava tentando tortura-lo psicologicamente, e estava conseguindo. Era sua culpa, tudo sua culpa... Culpa daquela maldita profecia, que por causa dela ele perdera seus pais. Por causa dela, ele fora levado até o Departamento de Mistérios, e perdera Sirius. Por causa dela, que ele fora escolhido para derrotar o Lorde das Trevas, colocando em risco todas as pessoas de quem era próximo.  
- Sabe Potter... – recomeçou a falar Voldemort – Eu não consigo entender porque você ainda insiste em lutar. Não seria muito mais fácil se simplesmente se entregasse e fosse logo se juntar ao patético do seu pai, à sangue-ruim nojenta que era sua mãe, ao seu padrinho tolo, traidor do próprio sangue, e claro, a sua namoradinha deplorável, aquela trouxa...  
Harry estava cego e surdo tal era sua raiva e fúria, jogou-se contra Voldemort e começaram a duelar furiosamente. Harry queria machucar Voldemort, queria feri-lo, tortura-lo. A morte não aprecia ser suficientemente boa para ele, que queria que cada grama de sua dor fosse transmitida para Voldemort, que ele sentisse como era ter mil facas perfurando-o de dentro para fora, desejava que o bruxo sangrasse aos poucos, gota à gota de seu sangue maldito.   
Voldemort fora pego de supressa pelo movimento do rapaz, mas conseguiu se refazer a tempo de começarem um duelo mortal de varinhas.  
- Você quer vingança é Potter? – perguntou Voldemort se esquivando de um feitiço de Harry – Então venha buscar, mas nada que você fizer vai traze-los de volta do inferno para onde os mandei!  
Duelaram, duelaram por tanto tempo que Harry já sentia os músculos enrijecidos reclamando por tanto esforço. Sentia que poderia ceder a qualquer momento, que tudo terminaria assim, ele morto, vencido pelo Lorde das trevas, em qualquer câmara subterrânea suja e escura, sem amigos, sem seus pais, e sem Allanis. Lembrou-se que a garota morreu sem ao menos saber o que ele realmente sentia por ela, e ela morrera por sua culpa. Em meio aos feitiços que eram lançados, reuniu pela última vez, toda energia que conseguira acumular, iria tentar seu último e mais desesperado feitiço, o feitiço que selaria a sua morte ou de Voldemort. Lembrou-se com saudades dos rostos de seus pais, Sirius e Allanis, e pensou que a morte não seria um fim tão ruim, ao menos iria voltar a vê-los uma última vez.   
Quando apontou a varinha para Voldemort, prestes a murmurar o feitiço, uma coisa inesperada aconteceu. Sem que ele ordenasse, de sua varinha saíram feixes roxo-prateados que envolveram Voldemort. O bruxo parecia desesperado em contado com o feitiço, gritava e urrava de dor, mas antes que Harry pudesse entender a situação e fazer alguma coisa, Voldemort se desfez em centenas de fios prateados de poeira, mergulhando toda a câmara num silêncio esmagador.  
Harry ficou olhando para o lugar onde, segundos antes, estivera o corpo contorcido de Voldemort, sentiu o ar parar de encher seus pulmões e tudo em volta rodar antes de cair desmaiado no chão duro e frio da câmara escura.

**Continua...**

**N/A:** Tadah! E aih está pessoal, o capítulo do Duelo Final! Tá meio curto, eu sei... Sorry. Eu nunca escrevi cenas de duelo Harry/ Voldemort antes, então eu não sei como eu me saí... provavelmente um horror. É, eu coloquei música de novo na fic, porque eu achei que tinha tudo a ver como o Harry tava se sentindo. Se vocês acham que pirei muito errado nessa música, é só avisarem...   
Pois eh gente, para quem achou que esse era o último capítulo, ledo engano p... hehehe continuem comentando que eu continuo postando...  
Comentários sobro o cap: Olha, eu gostei sabem... Ele acontece três meses depois que o Harry sabe da morte da Allanis. Clima básico da Batalha final do sétimo livro. Mas só porque a batalha eh a final, não quer dizer que tudo tenha acabado afinal... O Harry pode encontara outra possoa não pode?


	9. Chapter 9

**_Avril Lavigne - Nobody's Home _**

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,_

_Eu não poderia te dizer por que ela se sentiu daquela maneira_

_She felt it everyday._

_Ela sentiu isso todos os dias_

_And I couldn't help her,_

_E eu não pude ajuda-la_

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

_Eu só vi ela cometer os mesmos erros novamente_

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_O que está errado, o que está errado agora?_

_Too many, too many problems._

_Muitos, muitos problemas_

_I don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_Eu não sei a que lugar ela pertence, a que lugar ela pertence_

_She wants to go home,but nobody's home._

_Ela quer ir pra casa, e ninguém está em casa_

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_É onde ela se encontra, arrasada_

_There's no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Não há lugar pra ir, não há lugar pra ir secar seus olhos_

_Broken inside._

_arrasada_

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why._

_Abra os seus olhos e olhe ao seu redor, encontre as razões_

_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left_

_behind_

_Você foi rejeitado , e agora você não consegue encontrar o que_

_você deixou pra trás_

_Be strong, be strong now._

_Seja forte, seja forte agora_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Muitos, muitos problemas_

_I don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_Eu não sei a que lugar ela pertence, a que lugar ela pertence_

_She wants to go home, and nobody's home._

_Ela quer ir pra casa, e ninguém está em casa_

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_É onde ela se encontra, arrasada_

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Sem nenhum lugar pra ir, sem um lugar pra secar seus olhos_

_Broken inside._

_Arrasada_

_Her feelings she hides._

_Seus sentimentos ela esconde_

_Her dreams she can't find._

_Seus sonhos ela não consegue encontrar_

_She's losing her mind._

_Ela está perdendo a cabeça_

_She's fallen behind._

_Ela foi deixada pra trás_

_She can't find her place._

_Ela não consegue achar seu lugar_

_She's losing her faith_

_Ela está perdendo a sua fé_

_She's fallen from grace._

_Ela caiu em desgraça_

_She's all over the place._

_Ela está por todos os lados_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_Ela quer ir pra casa, e ninguém está em casa_

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_É onde ela se encontra, arrasada_

_There's no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes_

_Não há lugar pra ir, não há lugar pra ir secar seus olhos_

_Broken inside._

_Arrasada_

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh._

_Ela está perdida por dentro, perdida por dentro_

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah._

_Ela está perdida por dentro, perdida por dentro_

**(cut)**

_**Diário...**_

**Hora:** _Quase meia noite..._

Olá, estou recorrendo novamente a você, porque mais uma vez eu não consigo dormir. Sei que você já cansou de me ouvir falar desse mesmo sonho, mas, é só com você que eu posso contar. Tente entender, só você sabe o que se passa aqui dentro. Não me repreenda, não me culpe, não é minha culpa... Nunca foi... Nunca... foi?

Sonhei novamente com aquele dia. Não consigo imaginar como teria sido se eu não tivesse pego aquela detenção e chego duas horas mais tarde em casa. Às vezes eu amaldiçôo e às vezes eu abençôo, aquela briga com o Dudley, graças a ela, eu sobrevivi. Graças a ela, eu me separei de todos que um dia me amarem de alguma forma: meu pai, minha mãe e minha irmã. Ainda posso sentir a fumaça invadindo os meus pulmões; a casa onde eu crescera e onde eu vivia, reduzida a cinzas, carvão e chamas. Toda a minha família estava lá, e agora não me sobrou mais ninguém. Sozinha, completamente sozinha. Muitas vezes eu preferia estar de qualquer forma morta, mas em algum lugar junto com a minha família.

Me lembro que a única coisa que consegui pensar foi em fugir dali, aquela coisa que pairava sobre o que um dia foi a minha casa, lembrava horrivelmente um crânio com o parecia ser uma cobra saindo da boca. Aquilo era muito mais do que um mal pressentimento. Não sei explicar, mas mais do que qualquer coisa, aquilo era prova de que eles estariam mortos. Não suportaria ver seus corpos. Até para mim, que achava que os odiava, só agora sei o quanto a ausência deles me trás dor. Arrependimento, é o que mais me consome. Tanto tempo, tantas horas desperdiçadas com brigas inúteis e sem sentido, apenas deixando que o tempo nos escorresse pelas mãos, tanta coisa ainda a ser dita, mas agora sem ouvidos para ouvi-las. Tantas palavras que eu guardei, tanta coisa, tantos atos de afeição perdidos no tempo...

Fui ingrata com eles, e agora estou pagando pelos meus pecados. Novamente sozinha. Sempre sozinha. Aprendi cedo demais a me virar. Deixei para trás a garotinha fraca e boba que muitas vezes eu era. Ela carbonizou junto com a casa, aquela Allanis morreu no dia em que perdeu os pais. Morreu no dia em que não havia mais espaço para ela na "nova" vida que me aguardava. Morreu no dia em que precisou assumir a responsabilidade por si mesma. Deixei de lado todos os meus sentimentos. Amadureci. Trilhei sozinha meu caminho, trabalhei, estudei, mas ainda estou sozinha. De que adianta o meu meio emprego, a minha bolsa na faculdade, e o meu apartamento, se quando eu volto, não há ninguém me esperando? Ninguém para se orgulhar de mim? Ninguém para me desejar um "Bom Dia", ou de qualquer forma praguejar alguma coisa sobre a minha existência...

Sinto falta dos gritos, das brigas, da minha irmã sorrindo, do meu pai acordando, das manias fúteis da minha mãe. Por que tinha que ser assim? O que fizemos de errado? Eu nunca saberei... prefiro fugir de mim mesma e esquecer tudo isso a ter que assumir para mim a culpa de suas mortes. Sinto me culpada por ter sobrevivido. Eu não merecia, nunca mereci, nunca fui ninguém especial. Agora todos tem pena de mim, a pobre garota órfã. Eu não quero a pena de ninguém, me tornei fria. Fria e sozinha. Tenho medo de me aproximar de alguém e dessa pessoas se machucar assim como todas as outras pessoas que eu amei. Com exceção, é claro, "dele". Não gosto de lembrar... mas é inevitável...

E mesmo depois de tanto tempo, nos meus sonhos mais íntimos eu continuo vendo "ele", pensando "nele"... NÃO! Prometi a mim mesma, jurei, ele morreu, assim como todos que um dia fizeram parte da minha vida, e eu estou sozinha novamente. Para sempre sozinha, até que eu canse desse mundo, até que esse mundo canse de mim. Não sei dizer... Às vezes, eu perco o sono, como hoje, e me imagino viva novamente. Me imagino amando novamente. Talvez utopia, não sei dizer... Me pego pensando "nele" novamente, como agora... Droga, não era para ser assim... Era para ser só eu, você e minha solidão. Chega de me magoar... chega de morrer em pedaços...

Droga, mais lágrimas rolando. Eu que nunca fui disso, depois daquela vez, tornou-se quase inevitável... Forte por fora, frágil por dentro. Mas enquanto ninguém souber... enquanto só você souber... então... então está tudo bem. Boa noite, cansei de relembrar coisas que só me fazem mais triste e me excluem ainda mais do mundo ao qual eu deveria pertencer... Vou me deitar... e tentar... tentar mais uma vez dormir. E torcer para dormir sem sonhar... porque de pesadelos, já basta a minha realidade.

Allanis Ryan...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Diário...**_

**Hora:** _Sinceramente, não importa certo?_

Diário, por favor não permita que esses escorpiões malditos subam novamente pelas minhas costas, trazendo como veneno o amor que eu lutei tanto para esquecer. Eu queria esquecer, me forcei a esquecer, fingi esquecer. Não permita que eles injetem novamente em minhas veias, aquele sentimento maldito que levou noites e mais noites de sonhos, quando eu ainda era tocada pela luz da vida. Quando eu achava que havia esperança, quando eu era tola em acreditar que poderia ser feliz, ao lado do garoto que eu amava, quando eu me deixava ser levada por sentimentos sem nexos, que comandavam as minhas ações, restando para mim apenas arcar com suas conseqüências. Não deixe, não permita que mais uma vez eu caia em desgraças e deixe meu coração falar mais alto que minha razão, que o meu senso de certo e errado fraqueje novamente.

Eu que ansiei durante noites sem fim que meu coração anestesiado, o qual eu julgava frio e sem vida, voltasse novamente a pulsar, e eu pudesse sentir novamente sentimentos. Qualquer sentimento que fosse, menos esse que agora assola minha mente e corpo, e justo pela pessoa a qual eu futilmente matei em meus pensamentos e lembranças. Tal como um verme que se instalou em meu coração, trazendo consigo não só o meu antigo amor, mas também todos os medos e incertezas que o acompanhavam. Eu queria voltar a amar, queria sentir novamente esse sentimento, essa adrenalina correndo pelas minhas veias, fazendo com que cada parte morta voltasse a vida, como uma chuva no deserto após um longo período de estiagem. Mas você bem sabe, Diário, como essa luta comigo mesma na qual eu sempre perdia, era mortal. Por muito tempo, perdi a capacidade de amar alguém, de me apaixonar, de me entregar novamente à aquilo que os românticos chamam de amor platônico. Ou até mesmo amor de esquina. Você bem sabe como tem sido difícil para mim estar sozinha por tanto tempo. Tudo culpa daquele garoto amaldiçoado, que me jogou nas minhas trevas mais horrendas, me deixando a mercê dos meus piores pesadelos. Após essa queda, minha vida foi um sucessão de desgraças, até que eu me achei novamente comigo mesma e compreendi que só eu poderia me tirar das trevas onde fui jogada. Me recuperei, mostrei que sou forte, sobrevivi. Então por quê? Tente me explicar por que , a vida tinha que ser mais uma vez perversa comigo e me colocar novamente à prova?!

**(Flash Back)**

_Fazia frio no centro de Londres, as ruas estavam apinhadas de gente que mesmo pegas de surpresa pelo frio ainda aproveitavam os últimos raios de sol para fazerem suas compras. Allanis desviava delas sem se importar com os movimentos que fervilhavam ao seu redor, sem se importar com as grosserias que às vezes uma ou outra pessoas lhe lançavam por terem se esbarrado. Não precisava de todo aquele movimento ao seu redor. Via-o todos os dias através das janelas de seu apartamento para ligar para toda aquela agitação. Na verdade, gostaria de estar bem distante de tudo isso, na calmaria e plenitude de seu quarto, sobre cobertas que lhe protegessem do frio. Mas sabia que tinha muito o que fazer antes de seu descanso. Havia trabalhos a serem entregues, os quais os prazos ela não poderia se dar ao luxo de perder. Valiam mais do que notas, valiam sua estadia na faculdade. Por isso carregava nos braços pastas e mais pastas de arquivos que não couberam em sua mala, já atarrancada de grossos livros. Seus pensamentos estavam longe, estavam na quietude de seu apartamento, no seu jantar solitário que ainda estava por fazer._

_Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos, e tão acostumadas a esbarrar em pessoas alheias que levou um susto quando bateu de frente com alguém que provavelmente estava tão perdido em pensamentos quanto ela. Ambos os corpos se chocaram com tanta violência que as pastas nas mãos de Allanis voaram de suas mãos, cobrindo de papéis o chão a sua frente._

_- Ah seu idiota! Olhe por onde anda!!! - Disse Allanis se abaixando para juntar os papéis que haviam caído de sua pasta, ainda sem olhar para o rosto do rapaz com quem acabara de colidir._

_- Eu não tenho culpa se você é uma distraída mal humorada! - Reclamou Harry endireitando os óculos que foram tirados de seu lugar por causa da colisão._

_O coração de Allanis parou... ela reconhecia aquela voz. A reconheceria em qualquer lugar, mesmo estando um pouco mais matura do que da última vez que ela ouvira. Aquela voz nunca saíra de seus pensamentos, assim como o garoto a quem ela pertencia. Mas não poderia ser, simplesmente não poderia. O que ele estaria fazendo ali? Por que justo ele? Não teve coragem de levantar o olhar para o rapaz, tinha certeza que só ela o havia reconhecido, Harry ainda não fazia a menor idéia da garota com quem acabara de colidir. Então ainda havia um chance, havia uma chance dela escapar sem ser reconhecida. Sem ter que sentir no sangue novamente aquela vergonha e humilhação por ter sido tão desprezada. Havia uma chance._

_- Bem de qualquer forma, me desculpe. Deixe-me ajuda-la. – Ofereceu-se Harry se ajoelhando ao lado de Allanis para ajuda-la a juntar os papeis._

_Por sorte, ou azar Allanis já havia juntado a maioria deles, resolveu deixar os que estavam faltando, ali mesmo no chão. Depois faria cópias dos documentos se realmente precisasse deles. Não valia a pena._

_- Não precisa. – Apresou-se a garota a responder, levantando-se no segundo seguinte e sem sequer lançar um olhar para Harry, deu as costas e saiu apressada pela rua._

_Harry terminou de juntar os papéis que ainda estavam no chão e observou a garota desaparecer aos poucos pela rua movimentada. Ela lhe lembrava alguém, alguém que ele percebera tarde de mais o quanto amava. Alguém que ele perdera antes mesmo de tê-la. Mas não... não poderia ser possível. Não, ele passara tempo demais tentando se convencer, tentando aceitar de que "ela" havia morrido. Mas aqueles cabelos cacheados, aquele perfume, aquele jeito hostil de tratar as pessoas, não, aquelas não eram características comuns a qualquer pessoa. Só "ela" as possuía. Mas não, não poderia ser, poderia? Decidiu arriscar-se, com os papéis ainda presos a mão saiu disparado pela rua, tentando adivinhar o caminho que a garota tomara._

_(cut)_

_Allanis andava apressada pelas ruas, queria mais do que nunca chegar em casa, se sentir novamente dentro do seu mundo, onde só havia ela e o vazio a sua volta, onde ela se sentia protegida e poderia pensar. Por que ele tinha que aparecer? Por isso tinha que acontecer justo agora? Ao menos foi apenas contato rápido, meias palavras trocadas no dia a dia, nada fora do cotidiano, nada que indicasse toda a história vivida por aquelas duas pessoas. Mas Allanis sabia, sabia que apenas esse breve contato iria tirar suas próximas noites de sono, por até certo tempo, até ela finalmente se esquecer novamente e ser engolfada pela rotina._

_Na pressa em chegar em casa logo, acabou derrubando no chão as chaves do apartamento, ainda a frente dos portões do prédio onde morava._

_- Droga. – Murmurou, se abaixando para pegar as chaves, mas parou no meio da ação ao reparar um par de pés ao seu lado._

_- Você esqueceu isso. – Disse Harry entregando os papéis para Allanis que aos poucos voltava a posição normal, o molho de chaves esquecido no chão._

_Se encararam por um tempo, como se desafiassem-se a pronunciar qualquer palavra comprometedora que entregassem quem eram. Os olhos de Harry brilhavam ao ver aquele rosto novamente, mesmo com o passar dos anos, ele continuava o mesmo, com um pouco mas de maturidade em cada expressão mais ainda sim, o mesmo. Os olhos de Allanis é que estavam diferentes, estavam frios e sem vida, parecia que a garota que ele havia conhecido realmente morrera naquela tarde, os olhos da mulher não apresentavam nenhuma ligação com os da garota que ele deixara para trás. Perderam o brilho, os olhos cor de mel haviam perdido o brilho, e mesmo tendo uma transparência característica de sua cor, mostravam uma sombra por trás da íris, uma sombra que nascia em sua pupila e se alastrava em cada olhar, Harry se sentiu invadido por aquelas sombras mórbidas. Allanis parecia morta por dentro._

_Allanis encarou com o mesmo olhar surpreso o rapaz a sua frente, o mesmo rapaz que vez ou outra tornava a assombrar seu sono. Harry estava mudado, estava mais encorpado, onde antes havia um garoto magricela, agora se via um rapaz em seus 20 anos. Adquiriu músculos, não ostentava mais a magrezela da adolescência. Suas feições também haviam amadurecido, assim como sua voz, mas os cabelos negros continuavam despenteados, os olhos por trás das lentes dos óculos, ainda eram de um verde intenso, cheio de vida, brilhavam de uma maneira enigmática para Allanis, um brilho diferente, de surpresa, excitação, alegria. Um brilho que o não existia na época que Allanis o vira pela última vez. Qual seria a fonte de todo esse brilho? Seria... ela? Não.. não... nunca..._

_Allanis tremia, tremia e temia por cada gesto que pudesse fazer, pelo fato de Harry estar a sua frente com um brilho tão intenso no olhar, por não trocarem palavras. Por estarem apenas se medindo. Nunca fora assim, todos os encontros envolvendo os dois eram sempre povoados de gritos enfurecidos, brigas. Essa calmaria, esse silêncio, essa paz, era mais do que constrangedora, era esmagadora, era cruel, torturante..._

_- Você... você me seguiu até aqui? – Perguntou Allanis nervosa, tentando disfarçar o choque do encontro com Harry._

_Harry não respondeu imediatamente, demorou seu olhar um pouco mais na garota, depois virou-se para o molho de chaves ainda caído no chão e então finalmente para o edifício a sua frente._

_- Não... – respondeu depois de certo tempo – Eu te perdi na rua... Eu moro aqui, acabei de me mudar._

_Allanis parecia ter sido esbofeteada, ficou momentaneamente desnorteada. Harry? Morando no mesmo prédio que ela? Não... Não poderia ser... não..._

_- No 402? – Perguntou com a voz meio falha. O dela era o 401, iriam ser vizinhos de porta, frente a frente, se o rapaz confirmasse. Nem em seus piores pesadelos pode imaginar uma tortura pior._

_- Sim...- Respondeu o Harry simplesmente. – Por que? Você mora aqui também?_

_Allanis suspirou, mas antes que pudesse responder Harry quebrou a barreira de sua indecisão._

_- Você... você é Allanis Ryan não é? – Perguntou temeroso, tinha medo de estar enganado. Da garota ser só alguém parecido._

_- Sim... – Disse Allanis se curvando diante da razão, não havia mais como escapar, ele já a descobrira, não havia mais porque se esconder, porque mentir. – Escute..._

_Mas antes que pudesse falar tudo que ficara preso em sua garganta por noites e noites, por anos e anos, Harry fez uma coisa que nunca fizera antes, uma coisa que pegou Allanis de surpresa, se aproximou da mulher e a abraçou, sentiu o calor dela perto do seu, sentiu seu perfume invadindo seus pulmões, sentiu-a perto. Ela estava ali, estava viva e bem. Estava perto dele novamente, a vida lhe dera outra chance, outra oportunidade de corrigir seus erros._

_Allanis se assustou ao se ver envolta pelos braços do rapaz, ele tremia, tremia tanto quanto ela, também estivera ansioso, mas o que estava acontecendo? Por um momento deliciou-se com o contato com a pele de Harry, sentido a respiração do garoto em seu pescoço, sentiu-se envolta em vida. Mas sombras sussurravam em seus ouvidos dizendo-lhes coisas, fazendo a garota se lembrar de como ele a havia tratado, a desprezado. Lembrou-se da voz de Harry gritando para que a garota sumisse de sua vida para sempre. Essas lembranças fizeram Allanis acordar de seu estupor momentâneo, estava machucada ainda, a ferida estava aberta ainda, e sangrava. Sentiu novamente as dores daqueles dias. Essas dores estavam cravadas muito fundo dentro de si mesma, e só a presença de Harry foi necessária para fazê-las acordarem._

_Com um movimento violento empurrou Harry para longe de si mesma, para longe do contato de suas peles, para longe das feridas, recuperou sua antiga força e frieza. Harry não entendeu as atitudes da mulher, num instante estavam ali, juntos, e no segundo seguinte parecia que tudo nele a enojava. Allanis pegou as chaves no chão e abriu o portão do prédio com violência, deixou que o portão se fechasse atrás de si sem se importar se no caminho ele entrasse em contato com qualquer parte do corpo de Harry, muito pelo contrário, queria machuca-lo, queria fazê-lo sentir um pouco da dor, que durante tanto tempo ela carregara dentro de si, a dor de ser rejeitado pela pessoa amada, a dor do abandono. Cruzou o hall de entrada do prédio ainda sem olhar para trás. Nas escadas sentiu uma mão se fechando ao redor de sue pulso se virou e seus olhos se fixaram na expressão, um misto de preocupação e incompreensão, que agora se projetava no rosto de Harry._

_- Allanis, por que você está fazendo isso? – Perguntou o garoto preocupado – O que aconteceu?_

_- Me deixa em paz, Potter. – Disse ela puxando o seu braço, queria evitar o contato com aquele rapaz. As feridas só ardiam mais quando estavam próximos - Eu estou com fome, com frio, tenho um monte de trabalhos a fazer, e você só vez eu me atrasar mais!_

_Se virou e continuou a subir os degraus, Harry se adiantou e parou na frente de Allanis bloqueando o caminho. – Você... você não está feliz por nos vermos? Depois de tantos anos? – olhou-a preocupado. Aonde aquela garota doce à quem apreendera a amar havia se perdido? Quem havia tornado-a tão fria? Seria e ele o culpado? Não... não poderia viver com mais essa culpa._

_- Não. – respondeu a garota fria sem se alterar. Estava sentindo um prazer insano em torturá-lo daquela maneira, gostaria de poder ler seus pensamentos. Saber como o intocável Potter estava reagindo a rejeição. E afinal, do que ele estava brincando?_

_- N-não? – repetiu Harry ainda não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir._

_- Não! N-Ã-O!!! Será que é tão difícil de entender? – Disse Allanis secamente, desviando de um Harry atordoado e continuando a subir as escadas._

_Só tornou a ouvir a voz do garoto quando estava a porta de seu apartamento, a chave na fechadura_

_- Espera! - Harry apareceu ofegante pela porta que dava acesso as escadas._

_- O que foi? – Perguntou Allanis num tom de indiferença._

_- Por que você está me tratando assim!? – Perguntou Harry se aproximando de Allanis._

_Allanis sorriu sarcasticamente enquanto entrava em seu apartamento. – Não estou fazendo nada de mais Potter. Apenas cumprindo o favor que você me pediu, estou sumindo da sua vida! - e bateu a porta bruscamente, na cara de Harry, deixando-o completamente atordoado._

**(Fim do Flash Back)**

Entende o que eu quero dizer não é? Eu fiz certo não fiz? Sei que fiz, mas então... por que sinto-me tão culpada? Por que mesmo agora a minha vontade é invadir o apartamento da frente, implorando desculpas e pedindo para que ele me abrace novamente? Não, não posso estar apaixonada novamente, não pela mesma pessoa. Não, não estou e ponto final. Se o destino quis que nos encontrássemos novamente, ótimo, pior para o Potter. Não vou mais gastar minhas noites de sono com isso. Vou me obrigar a desgostar. As partes do meu interior que eu julgava mortas agora pulsam e ardem, ardem de dor, dor esquecida pelo tempo. Ardem de amor, amor esquecido pelo tempo. Não vou mostrar-me fraca novamente. Não, dessa vez não. Sufocarei qualquer sentimento que traga de volta aquela Allanis que deveria estar morta e enterrada, qualquer sentimento que tenha relação com a minha antiga vida. Sufocarei Potter, dentro ou fora de mim.

Allanis Ryan

* * *

**N/A:** _alguem ainda lê isso? o-O_

_Bom,, de qualquer forma, mais dois capitulos aí v._


	11. Chapter 11

**Diário...**

**Hora:** _Hum, da última vez que eu olhei eram dez e pouco..._

Sabe, às vezes quando paro e reflito sobre coisas banais, como por exemplo, a minha vida, me pergunto o que mais o destino guarda para mim. Levando em consideração tudo pelo que já passei até agora. Sinceramente, penso que não há como piorar. Pois ele está novamente pondo-me à prova, esse destino, esse jogo de "certo" e "errado", no qual eu tive a infelicidade de sempre trilhar pelo "errado", e do qual eu queria fugir, me abstrair, me desligar de todo esse mundo que me rodeia. Quero ter que acordar nas manhãs frias desse inverno que se aproxima aos poucos, sair calmamente pela minha porta, sem ter medo de encontrar aqueles malditos olhos verdes a me espionar, quero poder chegar em casa, sem ter que pensar que ele está logo ali, atrás daquela muralha de madeira, se escondendo, assim como eu.

Não preciso mencionar mais uma vez que hoje novamente nós brigamos, certo? Tenho certeza que isso já tornou-lhe completamente comum. Fazem apenas três semanas que nos descobrimos vizinhos, mas parece que já fazem eras. Sempre a mesma coisa, a cada em encontro, é sempre a mesma coisa. Era isso que estava faltando, as brigas, foi a única coisa que resistiu ao tempo. E eu dou graças sinceras que tenha sido apenas isso. Bem sabes o quão confusa eu me encontrava ao travar um guerra entre minhas vontades e meu orgulho, sabes também que por muitos dias permaneci nessa angustia interna, até tudo tornar-se claro. Não era para ser assim. Não era para dar certo, e disso eu já tenho certeza, até me convenci e aceitei. Nem foram necessários os meus esforços para manter Potter longe de mim, eles já acontecem naturalmente. Totalmente opostos. Totalmente diferentes. Sem paciência eu cansei de explicar, de gritar, maldizer e até xingar, e ele sempre indiferente aos meus protestos, continua a afirmar que sentiu saudades, que se arrepende. Besteira, não sou dessas de cair fácil nos truques da vida. Fui tola certas vezes, mas essa época morreu, morreu com aquela Allanis, e ponto.

**Flash Back**

_Sentiu-se confortável e aquecida sobre pilhas de cobertores. Sabia que já tinha amanhecido antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, podia ouvir ao longe o som dos pássaros brincando perto de sua janela. Por um instante desejou não ter acordado, gostaria de ainda estar perdida no mundo dos sonhos, onde não podia controlar seu subconsciente e ele corria solto, fazendo ela ver coisas que provavelmente depois se sentiria culpada por ter desejado, mesmo que inconscientemente. Ainda demorou certo tempo para se levantar, a cama quente parecia mil vezes mais tentadora do que o frio fora dela, mas sabia que não poderia voltar a dormir, não agora que já estava acordada. Então afastando os cobertores, sentiu a pele arrepiar-se entrando em contato com o ar frio do apartamento, vestiu seu roupão verde-musgo e ainda tonta de sono se dirigiu lentamente para o banheiro. Demorou um pouco até a vista turva conseguir focalizar seu reflexo no espelho. Seus cabelos cacheados estavam mais amassados do que o costume, e mais armados também, mas o que assustou Allanis foram seus olhos, estavam cansados e mesmo depois de uma noite de sono bem dormida, pareciam igualmente vermelhos e com as mesmas olheiras como se a garota nem tivesse dormido. Sabia que fora resultado de mais uma noite acordada até altas horas, na frente do computador, terminando trabalhos e mais trabalhos da faculdade. Mas pelo menos uma coisa lhe confortava, estava no penúltimo ano do curso de Jornalismo, no ano seguinte nessa mesma época já estaria livre de todos esses trabalhos que levavam embora as suas poucas horas livres._

_Olhou tentada para o chuveiro, mas a preguiça e o conforto do pijama quente a impediram de tomar seu banho, decidiu que o tomaria depois do café quando já estivesse novamente gelada. Terminou de escovar os dentes, e se arrastou até a cozinha, refletiu sobre o que tomaria nas primeiras horas do seu dia, optou pela sua bebida favorita: café. Colocou a água para ferver, e enquanto esperava de braços cruzados até que estivesse pronta, olhou distraída pela a janela na frente do fogão. Seus olhos foram momentaneamente cegados quando entraram em contato com a claridade, mas assim que se acostumou, olhou para os céus azul claros, com poucas nuvens que pareciam totalmente indiferentes ao imenso frio que fazia. Sabia que era questão de tempo, até eles se fecharem e começarem a nevar grossos flocos de neve. Seu olhar se demorou um pouco mais num ponto branco que se deslocava com graciosidade pelos céus. Que tipo de ave era aquela? A ave passou voando pela a janela de Allanis e fez a curva nas dobras do prédio indo em direção a parte de trás do edifício. Quando a ave passou perto de sua janela, Allanis pode constatar que se tratava de uma coruja, branca como a neve. Allanis ainda se perguntou o que uma coruja fazia ali, naquela hora da manhã._

_Cansada de esperar pela água que demorava a aquecer, dirigiu-se para a porta. Tinha em mente pegar o jornal matinal que todos os dias era deixado a soleira de sua porta. Gostava de estar bem informada, mas ultimamente pegava-os só por costume, fazia tempo que não parava para realmente lê-los. Destrancou a porta calmamente, mas quando abriu-a tomou um susto que fez seu coração ir parar na garganta._

_Ali, a menos de dois metros dela, parado na batente de sua própria porta estava Harry, em situação parecida com a dela, recém saído do sono. Os cabelos negros do rapaz estavam – se possível – mais bagunçados e despenteados do que de costume, ostentava um olhar cansado sobre os olhos verdes, o mesmo olhar cansado que o dela. Vestia um moletom vermelho com escritos em dourado, onde lia-se "Apoie Harry Potter", usava meias brancas desparelhadas dentro do um chinelo azul displicente. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção da Allanis foi constatar que o rapaz não trajava pijamas, e sim usava uma cueca samba-canção, sobre o moletom com estampa de bolinhas douradas com... asas?_

_Harry pareceu extremamente envergonhado ao perceber que Allanis o olhava. Tentou parecer indiferente ao olhar analisador e crítico da garota._

_- Bom dia... – Murmurou ainda sem olha-la nos olhos._

_Allanis sorriu maliciosamente se encostou na batente da porta. Era divertido vê-lo sem jeito. Vê-lo tentando parecer forte, enquanto ela sabia exatamente o quão inseguro ele estava. Ignorou o "Bom dia" e demorou seu olhar no moletom do rapaz._

_- Marketing pessoal Potter? – Perguntou sarcástica com o olhar nos escritos "Apoie Harry Potter"._

_Harry olhou para o próprio moletom como se acabasse de se dar conta do que estava vestindo, corou furiosamente e no instante seguinte retirou o mais rápido que pode o moletom e jogou-o longe, em algum lugar dentro do próprio apartamento. O que no segundo seguinte pareceu-lhe totalmente insensato ao perceber o olhar demorado da garota em seu abdômen._

_Foi a vez de Allanis corar, não esperava que suas palavras fossem acarretar nessa ação tão inesperada do rapaz, pegou-se perdida nas curvas que agora ficavam a mostra, e o vislumbre de um sonho que tivera certa vez ocorreu-lhe a mente. Culpou-se mortalmente por isso._

_- Ahn... ahn... eu tenho que... – começou tentando desviar o olhar do abdômen do rapaz, mas logo constatou que simplesmente não conseguia. Foi livrada de achar qualquer desculpa, quando a chaleira esquecida no seu fogão começou a chiar. Fechou a porta bruscamente, abandonando Harry ainda parado a porta, para cuidar da chaleira. Enquanto derramava o líquido fumegante numa xícara, sorriu inconscientemente com a cena que a acabara de acontecer._

_(cut)_

_Allanis estava sentada em seu sofá lendo distraidamente um livro ("Como ser feliz sozinha"), quando a campainha tocou. Praguejou antes de se levantar, estava sentada confortavelmente sobre as cobertas e sair para atender a porta, por exemplo, parecia um gasto de energia totalmente desnecessário. Abriu a porta e pela segunda vez naquele dia tomou um susto ao se deparar com o rosto de Harry à encara-la._

_- Oi...- Disse o rapaz coçando a nuca timidamente, a outra mão estava afundada nos bolsos da calça. Usava uma blusa de lã, com gola alta num tom azul-marinho e jeans envelhecidas._

_- Oi...- respondeu Allanis indiferente._

_- Escute Allanis, tem um minuto? Será que dá para a gente conversar?- Perguntou Harry inseguro._

_- Não! – Disse Allanis seca, fechando a porta na cara de Harry, mas não conseguiu finalizar a ação porque Harry colocou o pé no caminho da porta.- Dá licença???_

_- Não... – Foi a vez de Harry ser rude – A dois anos atrás você falou que a gente precisava conversar, e até hoje a gente ainda não teve aquela conversa._

_Allanis olhou Harry sem entender. O rapaz ostentava uma determinação no olhar que fez a garota tremer._

_- Você só pode estar brincando... – Disse ela impaciente - Você quer conversar sobre uma coisa que aconteceu a tanto tempo, aqui? Agora?_

_- É...- Disse Harry decidido – Agora sim, mas não aqui. Tem um café aqui perto, nós poderíamos ir lá se você quiser._

_Allanis estudou a proposta do rapaz, ela concordava que estava mais do que na hora de conversarem, estava cansada de brigar. Mas ainda tinha um pouco do seu orgulho relutando em aceitar._

_- Se eu disser "não" você não desistir né? – Perguntou , mesmo já tendo consciência da resposta._

_- Não... só saio hoje daqui depois que a gente conversar – Disse Harry com firmeza._

_Allanis suspirou e olhou o rapaz irritada, mas abriu passagem para ele entrar em seu apartamento enquanto virava as costas em direção ao seu quarto. – Tá, eu vou então, só espera eu trocar de roupa, porque se eu sair de preto de novo, vão achar que eu tô de luto._

_Harry consentiu, enquanto Allanis se trancava no quarto aproveitou para dar uma olhada pelo apartamento. Não era feio, não , nem de longe, mas faltava-lhe claridade, ou talvez a palavra certa seria "vida". Os móveis em tom escuro deixavam o lugar com um ar deprimente, não havia fotos sobre as estantes e no sofá vermelho - a única coisa colorida no cômodo - diante da televisão Harry identificou um livro, aproximou-se e começou a folhea-lo. Parecia ser um tipo de livro de auto ajuda, mas era mais o oposto, também com um título daqueles... Harry estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem notou quando a garota retornou, 15 min depois, completamente vestida de cores que Harry nunca imaginou que ela conhecesse. Vestia uma camisa vermelho cereja por baixo de uma blusa de fio roxo, com calças pretas e uma jaqueta preta combinado. Os cabelos da garota estavam soltos displicentemente sobre os ombros os cachos bem formados faziam voltas e recaiam também sobre seu rosto. Allanis, Harry pode perceber, não gostava de maquiagem, usa apenas um lápis preto contornando os olhos. Harry agradeceu mentalmente por isso, não gostava de garotas muito maquiadas._

_Allanis percebendo o olhar demorado no garoto perguntou – Tá ruim assim?_

_- Não... – Disse ele assustado com a interpretação errada de Allanis sobre o seu olhar – Não, você tá realmente linda._

_Allanis soltou um muxoxo – Eu não gosto de usar cores, prefiro mil vezes o preto._

_- Preto também lhe cai bem, mas te deixa com ar doentio...- E percebendo a expressão irritado no rosto da garota complementou – Mas combina com você, o preto. Combina mesmo... vamos?_

_- Vamos, mas eu espero que não demore muito, ainda tenho um trabalho para terminar... – Disse ela irritada abrindo a porta e esperando Harry passar por ela para finalmente tranca-la._

_O café de fato, não era longe, e o ambiente era bem agradável, Allanis só não gostou da mesa que Harry escolhera para se sentarem. Era uma daquelas mesas pequenas feita para casais, mas mesmo assim se sentou, não queria se demorar muito ali._

_- Você vai querer alguma coisa? – Perguntou Harry olhando o cardápio._

_- Não... Será que dá para gente ser breves, por favor? – Pediu ela impaciente._

_- Hum, eu vou querer um capuccino médio, com chantilly por favor – Disse Harry ao garçom, virou-se para Allanis – Por que tanta pressa? Minha presença te incomoda?_

_- Bingo. – Disse Allanis sem emoção._

_- Mas afinal Allanis, o que eu te fiz? – Perguntou Harry num tom meio desesperado._

_Allanis riu da pergunta por dois motivos. O primeiro e mais obvio, era porque ele tinha que ser muito cara de pau de tratá-la mal e dois anos depois perguntar o que havia de errado. E o segundo, era porque ele lembrava incrivelmente ela mesma, na mesma época, tentando entender o que acontecia para Harry simplesmente odiá-la._

_- Ai Potter, às vezes você se supera... – Disse ela se encostando no encosto da cadeira, e cruzando os braços. – Eu preciso mesmo responder? Não... melhor deixar você pensar um pouco no jeito como me tratou quando a gente se encontrava. Lembra? Você lembra o que você me disse na última noite que nos falamos? – Harry olhou-a pasmo – Pois eu me lembro. Você disse que só me aturava porque era seu último dia lá, que você não me suportava, não conseguia nem olhar na minha cara, e pediu o favor de eu sumir da sua vida. Pois bem... estou cumprindo. Só que agora o jogo se inverteu... sou eu que não suporto olhar na sua cara, não aturo a sua presença, me irrita te ver falar. Me irrita tudo em você..._

_Harry piscou uma, duas vezes. Aquelas palavras machucaram-no profundamente, mas ele sabia que a garota tinha mais do que razões para fazer isso. – Olha Allanis, eu sei que eu fui meio estúpido com você – Harry percebeu mais uma vez o olhar irritado da garota – Na verdade fui um idiota, grosso, rude, que não merecia nem que você olhasse na minha direção. – Allanis sorriu – mas eu to arrependido tá? Eu demorei, mas quando eu percebi o quão imbecil eu tinha sido com você , eu queria me matar. Passei esses últimos dois anos me arrependendo, porque afinal você não tinha nada a ver com a minha inimizade com aquela vizinhança._

_- E você demorou quanto tempo para se tocar que eu realmente gostaVA de você – Perguntou Allanis dando ênfase ao verbo no passado._

_- Algum tempo... – Respondeu Harry sorrindo meio angustiado. – E você não imagina como eu fiquei feliz em te ver viva._

_- Ué, por que Potter? Você não me magoou tanto assim – Disse Allanis distraída._

_- Por causa do ataque que teve na sua casa. – Harry só percebeu o tamanho do erro que tinha cometido quando Allanis desviou o olhar do tampo da mesa e se fixou nele._

_- Como você soube? – Perguntou ela, uma sombra de tristeza na voz._

_- Oras... s-saiu em todos o jornais não é mesmo? – Disse Harry tentando consertar a situação – Mostrava você como única sobrevivente, que ficou um tempo desaparecida._

_Allanis voltou a fixar o tampo da mesa, pensar em sua família ainda doía. Quando voltou a falar sua voz estava embargada. – Eu perdi todos eles naquele dia, e tive que aprender a viver sozinha, nunca conheci meus outros parentes e nunca tive amigos para procurar..._

_Harry sentiu uma súbita vontade de abraçar Allanis, não queria ver a garota sofrendo, queria poder impedir que ela sofresse mais, queria dizer a ela o quanto ele sentiu a falta da garota, como percebeu que realmente gostava dela, o quão mal se sentiu quando achou que ela estivesse morta... Lentamente aproximou sua mão das de Allanis mas antes que pudesse tocá-las Allanis se levantou bruscamente, limpando os olhos com as mãos. - Bom, então estamos resolvidos, finalmente amigos?_

_Harry olhou desanimado para a garota, não era isso o que ele queria, mas sentiu que o fato de não estarem mais brigando já era um bom começo, o máximo que ele iria conseguir naquela noite.- É... amigos... você quer ir já?_

_- Bem, já terminamos a nossa conversa certo? Ou você tinha outra coisa para me dizer? – Perguntou a garota voltando a encarar Harry._

_- Não, não tinha mais nada para te dizer, não... – Disse Harry se levantando e deixando sobre a mesa alguns trocados pelo capuccino._

_Naquela noite, quando Allanis foi deixada a porta por Harry pensou que fora uma atitude bem legal da parte do garoto, leva-la a um café para fazer as pazes. E que afinal ele não era o idiota sem calibre que ela pensara que ele fosse. Mas tratou de afastar de sua cabeça esses pensamentos que estavam rumando para águas perigosas. O que será que o rapaz ainda lhe escondia? Será que um dia saberia?_

**Fim do Flash Back**

Mas... se tudo lhe parece tão claro, por que será que continuam a arder? Por que as malditas feridas insistem em não cicatrizar? Esta posto o fim afinal. Separados. Diferentes. Distantes. Mas mesmo assim elas doem... e pulsam num novo e entorpecente rítimo que eu tento entender, não pode ser amor, pode? Será minha alma reclamando a indiferença do meu ser, diante do que o destino me reservou? Será que ela não se conforma com o "Finalmente Separados"? Não sei dizer... e novamente a minha vida torna-se confusa e sem sentido. Será que a cura para minhas feridas está justamente nos braços de quem as causou? Não... novamente não... pegamo-me surpresa ao sentir meu coração batendo acelerado diante dessa nova cura chamada "Esperança".

Boa noite...

Allanis Ryan

**_(... continua)_**

* * *

**N/A:** _OMG, **T-E-M** pessoas que ainda lêem isso XDDDDDDDD ashahsiuahsuauhiuhaushaus_

_OK, desculpem-me a demora para postar os capítulos, mas como essa fic foi escrita há dois anos atrás, eu tenho que betar ela algumas vezes antes de postar no FF ok? Espero que estejam gostando... em breve mais capítulos. :D_


	12. Chapter 12

**Diário...**

**Hora: **_Não quero saber e também não me interessa, basta saber que é madrugada._

Por que quando tudo parece perfeito, tem sempre alguma coisa que estraga? Por que tem sempre alguém que estraga? Quase um ano se passou e eu e Harry ficamos muito mais amigos do que jamais pude imaginar que seriamos. Muito mais do que eu sempre desejei, ou sequer sonhei. Ele é a única pessoa com quem eu posso contar, ou poderia... Agora não sei dizer. Porém para mim ele ainda é um caixa de supressas, um cofre, cheio de segredos... Ele se esconde demais, ele me esconde coisas demais...

Nunca voltamos ao assunto daquela tarde que nos beijamos, melhor assim. Acredito que isso só traria problemas. Desculpe, MAIS problemas. É... adivinha, nós brigamos de novo. Juro que morro tentando entender os homens. Tentando entender porque eles nos prometem coisas que não vão cumprir, fazem com que criemos expectativas, alimentam nossas esperanças, para depois quebrá-las como vidro. Apenas outro castelo de areia destruído pelas ondas do mar. É exatamente assim. É sempre assim. Eles estão lá, sempre tão seguros de si. Nunca sabem como realmente nos sentimos. Nunca sabem o quanto eles representam para nós. E sempre que tentamos demonstrar o que sentimos. Sempre acabamos nos magoando... de alguma forma, de algum jeito.

Sinto-me quebrada por dentro. Completamente quebrada. Em pedacinhos pequenos. Daqueles difíceis de juntar. Confesso-lhe então, não havia só amizade. Confesso-lhe, havia amor. E mais uma vez eu fui envolta pelas asas desse maldito anjo negro. Confesso-lhe, mais uma vez fui fraca e pré-julguei minha amizade com Harry. Confesso-lhe, achei que ele também sentia mais do que só amizade. E mais uma vez eu caí nos abismos profundos da minha desilusão. Confesso-lhe! Confesso-lhe! Confesso-lhe! Mais uma vez a carne foi conivente e mente inconseqüente, e mais um vez entreguei meu coração aos demônios. Mais uma vez eu julgava-me pronta para dizer a ele tudo que sentia, para tentar mais uma vez respirar. Caí. Afundei. Naufraguei. Tudo pela esperança, tudo, e mais um pouco, por mais uma chance de tentar...

**Flash Back**

_A garota andava impaciente em seu apartamento, ás vezes parando diante do espelho, encarava seu reflexo por alguns minutos e recomeçava a andar. Estava nisso havia horas. Parou pela décima vez na frente do espelho, encarando novamente seus olhos cor de mel._

_- Ok Allanis. Eu sei que você consegue fazer isso. É só ir até lá e convidá-lo. Não tem porque ele não aceitar. Ele é seu amigo. Não vai te deixar na mão. – Disse para seu reflexo, sua respiração condensando na superfície fria do vidro - Ahhhhhhh!!!! Isso não está funcionando! – Gritou dando as costas para o espelho e recomeçando a andar. – Quer saber? Chega de angústia, vou falar com ele agora!_

_Saiu decidida pela porta do apartamento, mas parou meio indecisa diante da porta do número 402. Hesitou um minuto com a mão a meio caminho de bater na madeira branca diante de si, até que tomou coragem, respirou e bateu duas vezes. Pode ouvir uma risada abafada vinda de dentro do apartamento, um farfalhar de asas de alguma ave, um pio de coruja, até que porta se abriu e Harry apareceu sorridente na porta segurando um papel amarelado em uma das mãos._

_- Oi Allanis! – Disse o garoto feliz – Tudo bem? Tá precisando de alguma coisa? Quer entrar?_

_- Ahn... Não Harry, obrigado. – Lançou um olhar nervoso para o papel na mão do rapaz – Vejo que recebeu uma carta. Boas notícias?_

_- Ah isso? – Disse Harry mostrando a carta que fora escrita numa caligrafia muito corrida – É, meus melhores amigos estão namorando! Não é maravilhoso?_

_Com o peito muito mais leve Allanis voltou a falar – Ah sim! Maravilhoso Harry! – Respirou mais uma vez, estava ficando novamente nervosa - Escute eu queria conversar uma coisa com você..._

_O sorriso no rosto do rapaz se apagou instantaneamente. – O que aconteceu? É sério? Entra..._

_Allanis aceitou, e entrou no apartamento. Lembrou da impressão que deve da primeira vez que entrou ali. Era exatamente como imagina ser o apartamento de um rapaz solteiro. Roupas jogadas pelos cantos – algumas bem esquisitas, livros e mais livros os quais as capas ela nunca parava para olhar. A sala igual a sua era mobiliada com um sofá-cama preto, espaçoso ao lado da janela , com duas poltronas laterais, ambas em cor branca. Foi a parte da casa de Harry que ela mais havia gostado. Visitara algumas vezes a cozinha, principalmente porque teve que ensinar algumas receitas para o rapaz que só estava se alimentando a base de comida congelada. Nunca entrara no banheiro, simplesmente era um local pessoal demais para se estar. E apenas uma vez no quarto, no dia do aniversário do rapaz. Para fazer-lhe uma surpresa compara-lhe um bolo simples e um cachecol que ela mesma fizera, usara a cópia da casa que Harry lhe dera e entrara para acordá-lo._

_- Quer sentar? – Perguntou Harry aflito, enquanto tirava um cobertor de cima do sofá. Vários livros que estavam sobre o cobertor caíram no chão. – Bem eu ia pedir desculpa pela bagunça, mas você já está acostumada, então..._

_Allanis sorriu – Você não toma jeito mesmo né Harry?_

_- Hey! Eu moro sozinho, dá licença de eu fazer as minhas bagunças em paz? – Disse o garoto voltando a sorrir. Mas ao perceber que a garota tornara a ficar séria, seu sorriso se afrouxou – Então o que aconteceu?_

_- Ahn... Harry... Sabe, eu queria saber se... bem... se você vai estar ocupado Sexta que vem... – Disse a garota corando._

_Harry olhou-a sem entender. Ou ele entendera errado ou ela estava querendo chama-lo para um __encontro? _

_- Não... acho que não. Por que? – perguntou intrigado._

_- É que bem.... vai ser a formatura do meu curso de Jornalismo sabe. E bem, eu não tenho ninguém para levar. E queria saber se você não quer ir lá, só dar uma passada, depois a gente podia sair para comer uma pizza quem sabe... Eu só pensei que... bem... – Allanis falava muito rápido e de cabeça baixa, como se quisesse colocar tudo para fora de uma vez. E depois lentamente voltou a olhar o rapaz – Você... você quer?_

_Harry sorriu e abraçou-a – Claro que eu quero. Eu vou sim, é só me dizer a hora e o lugar que eu vou estar pontualmente lá. Prometo._

_Allanis sorriu ainda abraçada ao rapaz. Afinal, não fora tão difícil quanto ela pensava._

_[Cut]_

_- Harry, anda logo! Eu não posso me atrasar! Eu tinha que estar lá a mais de meia hora atrás!!! – Disse Allanis impaciente vendo o garoto jogado no sofá, lendo um livro – Você não vai se arrumar não? Se você não queria ir me avisasse, que eu nem teria reservado o convite para você!_

_- Allanis, quer relaxar? Se você está atrasada, vai indo na frente... Os convidados tem que ir depois não tem? – Disse Harry distraído, sem desviar sua atenção do livro._

_- Tem...- Disse Allanis, parecendo desapontada com o pouco caso do rapaz. Desde que ela entrara no apartamento para chamá-lo ele não havia lhe lançado sequer um olhar, nem reparara que a garota usava um belo vestido preto, longe de ser bem comportado. Os cabelos cacheados foram presos em coque frouxo no alto da nuca e algumas mechas caíam delicadamente em seu rosto. E muito menos que ela estava um pouco mais produzida do que de costume, ainda sim sem exageros, só por causa dele._

_- Então! – Disse Harry ainda sem tirar os olhos do livro – Vai indo que a gente se encontra lá..._

_Allanis bufou – Ótimo!!! – e bateu a porta violentamente quando saiu do apartamento do rapaz._

_Harry finalmente desviou a atenção do livro sobre a História da Magia Negra que Hermione havia lhe dado de presente, fixando o olhar onde Allanis estivera minutos antes. Murmurando um "Mulheres... por que tem que ser tão apressadas...?" e suspirando, rumou para o banheiro para tomar seu banho._

_Embaixo da água quente, ele começou a refletir na reviravolta que sua vida havia dado. A saída da casa dos Durleys, o reencontro com Allanis, as brigas, mais brigas, e de novo brigas, e em como finalmente haviam se tornado amigos... somente amigos... apenas amigos..._

_Suspirou colocando a cabeça novamente em baixo da ducha. Por que apenas amigos? Por que nesse mesmo instante ele não estava usando uma aliança prata na mão direita e ela não estava vivendo no mesmo apartamento que ele? A resposta era simples e Harry sabia disso. A culpa era dele, era sempre dele. Ele era culpado por ter demorado tempo de mais para identificar seus sentimentos, e mesmo agora não tinha sequer coragem de demostrá-los com medo da rejeição. Rejeição. Era difícil assumir isso, até para si mesmo, mas agora ele sabia exatamente como Allanis se sentiu quando se declarou, e imaginou que o sentimento que agora tomava seu pensamentos em tardes ociosas, aquele pânico, medo e insegurança, não deveria ser muito diferente do que a garota sentira._

_Como fora burro! E quantas vezes ainda iria se culpar por isso? Quantas fossem necessárias... até nunca mais cometer esse erro. Sempre o mesmo erro de esperar tempo demais, de reconhecer tarde demais, quando tudo não tinha mais volta, e ele estava condenado a conviver com as conseqüências de seus erros, de sua demora para perceber as coisas como elas são. Suspirou mais um vez. Ao menos restava de consolo a amizade que mantinha com a garota, e o amor que alimentava, escondido, dentro do que julgava ser, o lugar mais seguro: As profundezas de seu coração._

_Fechou o registro do chuveiro e se enrolou na toalha, pisando no azulejo frio do banheiro coberto por vapor. Mas até quando iria agüentar permanecer em silêncio? Quando tudo isso viria a tona? Será que ele esperaria até ela estar namorando com alguém ou ir embora, para dizer-lhe o quanto a amava? Será que ele imploraria de joelhos para que ela ficasse? Ficasse com ele? Não sabia dizer, e sinceramente não gostava de ficar pensando nisso. Sempre que fazia isso seu estômago afundava alguns centímetros._

_Entrou no quarto ainda enrolado na toalha, olhou no relógio. Eram 7:40, ainda tinha 20 minutos para terminar de se arrumar e chegar até o local do evento, que não era muito longe dali. Escancarou as portas do armário, procurando algo interessante para vestir, não escolheu demais, optou pelo clássico terno preto, calça preta e camisa branca._

_Quando já estava praticamente pronto, começou uma verdadeira caçada pelo seu apartamento atrás das meias e dos sapatos que queria usar. Fez uma nota mental de que na próxima vez que Allanis dissesse "Arrume seu apartamento" ele daria mais ouvidos à garota. Quando finalmente conseguiu achar seus sapatos (em baixo da pilha de roupas sujas ao lado da porta do banheiro), já eram 8 horas, tudo bem , agora ele estava um pouco atrasado e ligeiramente desesperado por causa do horário. Correu até o banheiro novamente e deu uma olhada no espelho, pensando que o que cabelo não estava lá essas coisas, apenas como sempre fora, resolveu não ligar. Colocou a varinha no bolso interno do terno, continuava um bruxo precavido, sete anos em Hogwarts, e mais de 10 tentativas de assassinato o haviam deixado mais do que preparado. Quando terminou de passar o perfume e estava quase na porta, Edwiges entrou voando pela janela e começou a fazer um estardalhaço na cabeça do rapaz. Harry demorou bem uns 15 minutos para acalmar a coruja e conseguir retirar a carta que ela carregava, sem tempo para lê-la jogou em cima da mesa de cartas e saiu irritado, ainda tirando as penas de Edwiges dos ombros e cabelos._

_[cut]_

_Allanis estava angustiada à porta do auditório. Batia os pés impaciente e olhava a cada segundo no relógio._

_- Allanis, temos que fechar os portões, a formatura já está atrasada quinze minutos... – Disse uma mulher com uma prancheta na mão._

_- Espera mais um pouco Bel, ele disse que não demorar, falou que viria – Disse ela abrindo a porta mais uma vez e olhando a rua deserta._

_- Não dá All, a gente já se atrasou demais. Sinto muito, mas seu amigo pode entrar depois... – Disse a mulher dando as costas para Allanis - É melhor você ir se sentar, a cerimonia já vai começar._

_Allanis suspirou, mas acabou concordando e se dirigindo ao seu lugar em meio aos outros formandos._

_[cut]_

_Harry desceu correndo as escadas até o hall de entrada do prédio, passou voando baixo pelas duas portas que o separaram da rua. Quando o vento gélido entrou em contato com sua pele, e ele pode ver a rua escura e deserta, começou um conflito entre seu lado trouxa e seu lado bruxo. A praticidade do seu lado bruxo gritava para que ele poupasse tempo e aparatasse, sem mais demoras. Mas seu lado trouxa falava com voz cautelosa e murmurava que ele não deveria fazer isso, levando em consideração que ele aparataria em lugar desconhecido, repleto de trouxas, o que lhe custaria não somente quebrar a Lei Internacional do Sigilo, mas também contar para Allanis o que realmente era, ao simplesmente aparecer no meio da platéia lotada. Achando que estava perdendo tempo demais, optou pelo velho tradicional modo trouxa de se chegar à algum lugar: resolveu ir de taxi._

_O problema era bem simples, não havia nenhum taxi por perto, isso significava que ele teria que sair atrás de um, ou obviamente ligar para pedir um. Correu até o telefone público mais próximo, começou a folhear desesperado, as páginas amareladas da lista que havia logo em baixo do aparelho, até chegar onde queria, não escolheu demais, enfiou com pressa as moedas no aparelho e discou os números._

_- Alôu? – Falou a voz enjoada de um mulher do outro lado._

_- Oi, eu queria pedir um taxi!!! – Disse Harry desesperado._

_- É o que todos querem quando ligam para cá querido – Respondeu a mulher sarcástica - Para onde devo manda-lo?_

_- Green Tower Garden, 529, Centro de Londres! – Disse ele com urgência._

_- Tudo bem querido, ele estará aí dentro de 10 minutos. - Respondeu a mulher com uma voz entediada, e desligando logo em seguida._

_Harry chutou a cabine, xingando a mulher de todos os nomes que conseguia lembrar. Ele NÃO tinha 10 minutos para perder esperando, estava mais do que meia hora atrasado agora, e ficar esperando sentado era, para Harry naquele momento, a pior das torturas._

_Dez minutos vieram e se foram, e Harry estava andando de um lado ao outro da rua, quando 20 minutos se passaram ele já estava praguejando. Trinta minutos e nada, ele havia se sentado cansado no meio fio, pensando numa boa desculpa para dar a garota. Finalmente após 40 minutos o taxi finalmente chegou, quando ele já estava cogitando novamente a possibilidade de aparatar, e se perguntando se valia pena pagar umas multas por esse ato inconseqüente. Se aproximou do motorista se perguntando se o matava por demorar tanto, ou o beijava por ter finalmente chego. Optou por apenas entrar no taxi em silêncio._

_- Desculpe a demora, me perdi. – Desculpou-se o motorista muito jovem, com a voz insegura – Sou novo aqui sabe, ainda não conheço as ruas direito..._

_Harry continuou calado, se abrisse a boca para responder provavelmente iria falar o que não devia._

_- Para onde? – Perguntou o homem se virando para encarar Harry._

_- Northshire, Teatro da Reitoria...- Respondeu ele cansado e apoiando a cabeça no banco, podia ver o céu através do vidro traseiro. O vidro começava a ser respigado de pingos grossos de chuva. Ironia ou não, aquilo pareceu a Harry naquele momento um mau presságio._

_[cut]_

_Allanis estava sentada aflita em sua cadeira, olhava a cada segundo para a platéia procurando Harry. Onde ele havia se metido? Já haviam se passado mais de uma hora e meia e o rapaz ainda não dera sinal. Se perguntou mais de uma vez se ele havia desistido, e por que fizera isso. "Ele prometeu... prometeu que estaria aqui", pensou infeliz, abaixando a cabeça e segurando as lágrimas, "Daqui a pouco vão começar a chamar os nomes para entregar os diplomas, se ele não iria vir... por que mentir? Por que me enganar?"_

_[cut]_

_- Escuta, será que não dá para gente ir mais rápido? Eu to atrasado para um compromisso... – Disse Harry impaciente._

_- Eu adoraria ir mais rápido, mas você sabe como fica o centro de Londres em dias de chuva. Completamente congestionado. Congestionamento pelos próximos cinco quilômetros até o coração da cidade. – Disse o motorista tentando parecer experiente._

_- Congestionamento pelos próximos cinco quilômetros? – Repetiu Harry tentando entender a informação que acabara de receber. – Quanto tempo até a gente chegar lá?_

_- Ih... vai demorar umas duas horas se a gente estiver com sorte... – Disse o motorista se apoiando na janela e ligando o rádio, como quem diz "É a vida..."_

_- Duas horas?!? DUAS HORAS?! Eu NÃO tenho duas horas! – Disse Harry impaciente, olhou pela janela, caia o céu lá fora em forma de chuva. Pensou por um instante, até que inesperadamente abriu a porta do carro e saiu andando pela rua encharcada._

_- Ei! – Gritou o motorista – Você está louco!? Faltam três quilômetros! TRÊS QUILÔMETROS NA CHUVA!!!_

_Harry ignorou e continuou a caminhar apressado pela rua, sentindo as gotas de chuva escorrerem por todo o corpo._

_[cut]_

_- Ryan, Allanis! – Chamou a voz grave de um professor, que sorria radiante, aguardando que a ex-aluna viesse pegar seu diploma._

_- Allanis, é sua vez, estão te chamando. – Avisou a colega ao lado da garota, como Allanis não respondeu, a garota cutucou-a no ombro. – Allanis, sua vez!!!_

_Allanis que estava em transe se perguntando aonde Harry estava, olhou para a garota ao seu lado como se acabasse de se dar conta de que ela estava ali.- Ahn? Quê?_

_- O diploma Allanis, vai pegar o diploma! – Repetiu a colega com urgência._

_- Ah tá... – Murmurou Allanis, se levantando logo em seguida, esboçando um sorriso e se dirigindo ao professor que ainda a aguardava sorridente._

_- Parabéns Ryan, digna de orgulho! – Disse o professor enquanto apertava a mão da garota – a melhor da classe, ouso dizer. Não poderiam ter dado essa bolsa para outra pessoa! Estou muito orgulhoso de você!_

_Allanis sorriu, tentando parecer lisonjeada – Obrigado professor... – Olhou de volta a platéia, centenas de mãos a aplaudindo, menos um par, o único com quem ela realmente se importava. Centenas de rostos sorrindo para a garota, mas o único que ela desejava que estivesse ali, olhando para ela, vendo o quanto ela conseguira sozinha, provavelmente estava em casa, embaixo nas cobertas, fazendo qualquer coisa mais importante do que estar ao seu lado nesse momento tão importante._

_[cut]_

_Uma hora e meia depois de ter saído do taxi e decido continuar sozinho o caminho até o teatro, Harry finalmente chegou ao local. Estava entre outras coisas, molhado, sujo, rasgado, cansado, havia sido quase atropelado e para piorar de vez ainda tentaram assaltá-lo. Chegou a frente do teatro para encontrá-lo completamente escuro, mais ainda haviam pessoas saindo pelas portas da frente, elas passavam por um vulto escuro sentado na escada, ao lado dos corrimões._

_- Você não vem para o coquetel Allanis? – Perguntou a mulher da frente._

_A garota fez que não._

_- Bom, então tá. Tchau Allanis, bom fim de noite para você. E mais uma vez, parabéns!_

_- É All, parabéns! A gente se encontra por aí! – Falou o homem que saiu logo atrás da mulher._

_- Tchau All! – Disse o segundo homem._

_Quando todos entraram num carro e sumiram pela rua, Harry se aproximou da garota. Ela estava sentada displicentemente segurando as sandálias pretas numa mão e o diploma em outra, encostada no corrimão. Mesmo ali, sentada daquela forma, os cachos caindo sobre o rosto, com um coque quase desfeito, ela ainda parecia simplesmente maravilhosa._

_- Oi All... – Disse Harry cautelosamente._

_A garota não respondeu, levantou-se calmamente, segurou as sandálias e o diploma na mesma mão e com a mão livre soltou o resto do cabelo, sacudindo-o logo em seguida e sem dizer uma palavra a Harry, passou reto pelo rapaz indo em direção a rua. Harry sentindo o súbito movimento da garota segurou-a pelo braço que segurava o diploma e as sandálias._

_- Allanis, sinto muito... Você não imagina o que me aconte...- Murmurou o rapaz, começando a tentar se explicar._

_- Me solta. – Disse a garota, Harry ouviu sua voz fria e seca como a muito tempo não a ouvira._

_- Não, você tem que me escutar – Respondeu finalmente._

_- Estou cansada de sempre te escutar Potter. Cansada das mesma desculpas sempre, de sempre ter que ouvir você se explicar. ME SOLTA! – Disse Allanis se virando para encarar Harry._

_- Você... você não sabe pelo o que eu passei para chegar até aqui! – Disse ele tentando compreender a situação._

_- NÃO! Não sei e sinceramente não me interessa mais! – Disse a garota enfurecida, a mão de Harry ainda apertando seu braço. – Eu te pedi uma coisa simples, pedi que você estivesse presente no momento mais importante da minha vida! Mas acho que isso era pedir demais para o egoísta Potter! Juro que nunca pensei que iria dizer isso, mas amaldiçôo o dia em que te conheci Potter, o maldito dia em que nos conhecemos, o dia em que nos encontramos, e mais do que todos, o dia em que nos tornamos amigos!!!_

_- Não fale uma coisa dessas! – Disse Harry segurando o braço da garota com mais força, ela pareceu não se importar – Não fale do que você não sabe! Se você sentar e me ouvir..._

_- Já disse que eu não quero saber!!!! – Explodiu a garota._

_- Você vai me escutar!- insistiu Harry, o braço da garota estava ficando esbranquiçado, inconscientemente estava descontando toda sua raiva pelo dia frustado em cima da garota - Vai ter que ouvir o que tenho a dizer!_

_Allanis riu sarcástica, ainda sem reclamar do braço semi-amortecido – Obrigue-me._

_Harry ficou sem reação. Allanis alargou o sorriso._

_- Eu estou me perguntando como consegui ser amiga de algo tão baixo como você Potter, e ainda mais, como consegui um dia amar um verme do seu calibre que para ser ouvido tem que recorrer a força física. – Disse a garota lançando um olhar ao próprio braço. – Foi sem dúvida o meu pior erro, mas ainda está em tempo de conserta-lo... Ah sim... sempre há. Devia ter dado atenção aos meus próprios avisos e te sufocado, te excluído da minha vida. Mas antes tarde do que nunca não é Potter? A partir de agora de volta aos velhos tempos, ignore a minha existência que eu ignoro a sua. Coexistindo em perfeita harmonia, e eu vou pedir uma última vez: ME SOLTA!!!_

_As palavras da garota entraram como facas, mas ao invés de se sentir infeliz, toda a raiva de Harry encontrou sua única saída: Allanis – Não... – Disse com o mesmo sorriso sarcástico._

_Allanis usou de sua outra mão livre para desferir o golpe que atingiu Harry no lado direito do rosto. Com o impacto sua mão acabou afrouxando e Allanis conseguiu se soltar, e sem sequer olhar para trás, saiu apressada pela rua, virando na esquina seguinte._

_Harry ainda permaneceu alguns instantes tentando relacionar o que acabara de acontecer, até que subitamente desaparatou e aparatou em seu próprio apartamento, sentindo-se completamente acabado, se jogou no sofá sem conseguir dormir, sua cabeça fervilhava em pensamentos, nem se quer se dera ao trabalho de acender as luzes do apartamento._

_Quase uma hora depois ele ouviu movimento no corredor, um barulho de algo sendo depositado na frente de sua porta, e uma outra batendo. Levantou-se moribundo e se encaminhou para a porta, abrindo-a reconheceu o molho das cópias das chaves de seu apartamento que ele havia dado para Allanis, depositados na frente de sua porta. Abaixou, pegou as chaves frias entre os dedos, e tomado por uma raiva que ele não conseguia explicar, chutou a porta do apartamento da garota, sem esperar resposta. Chutou mais de uma vez, chutou sem se importar com o barulho, descontava naquele pedaço de madeira toda sua raiva. Quando a porta ameaçou ceder ele voltou ao seu apartamento, e ao fechar a porta reconheceu a carta que Edwiges lhe trouxera antes dele sair. Jogando o molho de chaves em cima da mesma mesa, pegou a carta e começou a lê-la. Era um convite de Ron e Hermione convidando-o para passar uns tempos juntos, relembrar os velhos tempos e todas aquelas histórias._

_Ainda estava indeciso sobre o convite quando passou pelo espelho do corredor e viu a marca vermelha no lado direto de seu rosto. Sorriu rabugento para o próprio reflexo. Sair dali era o que ele mais queria naquele momento, e antes de entrar para outro banho, rabiscou uma resposta aos amigos confirmando sua presença._

**Fim da Flash Back**

Sinto-me suja enquanto escrevo-lhe estas palavras, suja por minhas atitudes, suja pela raiva que ainda sinto dele, suja por ser quem sou. Estas palavras também são sujas, são vis e em breve servirão apenas para disseminar o mal, apenas como eu. Mas mereço os parabéns novamente, é claro, só sendo quem sou consigo transformar angustia em força, preocupação em sarcasmo, desilusão e decepção em raiva e fúria. Ah ele mereceu, mereceu o golpe que lhe desferi, mereceu pois eu não sabia como colocar para fora o misto de sentimentos que sentia.

Mas, se lhe disser que mesmo agora eu não me sinto culpada, estaria mentindo para mim mesma, se lhe disser que isso também não me atingiu, que aquele golpe também não arde em minhas faces, então estou mentindo, e mentindo descaradamente. Como eu queria, às vezes gostaria que meu coração fosse transparente me poupando o trabalho de dizer a ele que tudo o que eu mais queria era tê-lo ao meu lado, e acredito que seja por isso que sangro tanto, hoje eu só queria dizer a ele o quanto ainda o amava.

Às vezes me surpreende a alma, os danos que um coração machucado pode fazer, como consegue variar entre céu e inferno e tentar manter-se sempre intacto, fingindo perfeição. Eu não sou perfeita... eu também erro... eu estou machucada, e ninguém se importa... eu estou esquecida no escuro e ninguém se importa, ninguém se importa, ninguém se importa...

Allanis Ryan

**_(continua...)_**


End file.
